The Heart of a Beast
by SincerelyTruly
Summary: AU: Lucy is an Heiress who in punishment by her dying father, is sent to wait for a proper suitor in a castle in the outer enchanted forests of Fiore. Natsu is a broken man after the death of his beloved Lissana, and after going on a deadly rampage for two years is captured and punished by the almighty Porlyusica! Condemned to be a real Dragon forevermore, unless he love again NALU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Fairy Tail fans! I plan to keep this story from being too cliche or OOC I promise! However, it is another "Fairy Tale" it would seem. This is an entirely new style of writing for me, and this is only the prologue to the story. So let me know how I'm doing, story-telling wise, and also whether you want more of course! **

**Anywho...  
**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful story of Fairy Tail!_**

Ch.1

Once upon a time in a land named Fiore, lived a beautiful young woman. Her name you ask? Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Yes a Heartfilia! A member of the grand Heartfilia clan, a rarity I know! The Heartfilia's were practically royalty in Fiore. They owned most of the land in Fiore and were the richest family in the country. In fact some people even addressed the young girl as "Princess" though she begged them not to. Lucy was a rather simple girl despite her lavish upbringing. Her dear mother had died when Lucy was a very tender age, but Lucy never forgot her mother's kindness and charity to the people of the land. For Layla Heartfilia had been a mere peasant before she was courted by Lucy's father, Jude, and never had taken their riches for granted, she did her best to ensure that Lucy would be of the same mind early in the child's life.

That having been said, Lucy took the little of her mother's teachings that she had, to heart. She was renowned for being one of the kindest maidens in Fiore and that with her dowry made her the perfect catch, among power and money hungry men. Though her physical assets were also a help! However, having been scorned by her bitter father for years after her mother's death, Lucy refused to acknowledge any suitors who came for her hand. She rebelled in the only way she knew how. Stubbornness and downright disrespect of all or any of her father's wishes eventually caused not only her reputation to fall, but Jude to simply give up after a while and ignore Lucy altogether.

A couple years went by, and at first Lucy found her solitude to be comforting and restful, until one day on her 17th birthday, her father became very ill and finally called for her to come see him once more. With the man's last dying breath he condemned her to a lifetime held in a single castle in the outermost forests of Fiore, doomed to stay unless she accept a worthy suitor to marry. A suitor deemed worthy after defeating the menacing creature guarding the territory surrounding said lonesome castle. Then and only then would the powerful spell binding her inheritance and herself to the castle and its forest, be broken. Only then would Lucy Heartfilia be free.

**XXX**

And as the story goes, there also lived a young man in the magical land of Fiore. A man brought up as a Dragon-slayer, wild as they come. He lived in the forest with a small blue feline companion named Happy, in a hut made by his own hands after his foster father had disappeared one fateful day. A man driven with passion, as a fire-dragon is apt to be—passionate; he searched Fiore up and down for his Dragon father. His search was a failure except for one reason; he met a guild and a girl. A girl named Lisanna. And the man's name you must be dying to know? Natsu Dragneel.

Despite Natsu's trauma of being abandoned by his father, Natsu was a cheerful person. He grew close with the guild Fairy Tail and even joined it himself! However, as all happiness is bound to do; it ended swiftly when the boy turned 15 and his beloved friend, Lisanna died. Natsu changed into a dark; fighting, conniving mage and left Fairy Tail to "find his own path" and soon, once a hero, became a terror. A Dragon in mourning is a horror to behold and though Fairy Tail never disowned their beloved Nakama, he'd never come home when asked. Eventually, the people forgot their loving nickname for their ex-hero "Salamander" and could only see a menace, a Beast.

On the man's 18th birthday, his rampage was ended as he was caught by the powerful witch Porlyusica. The witch condemned him to the life of a true monster. As punishment for his drawn out mourning period, and immature actions, Porlyusica turned him into a real Dragon. Natsu was to never return to his human form again and with his dying breath guard the castle and it's inhabitant, in the outskirts of Fiore. Doomed unless he was to ever find love again, a feat he deemed impossible, the Dragon wept. The spell viciously binding him to the disserted forest, wings or not, he was caged. It was said the neighboring villages would quake with the Dragons crooning late at night.

**A/N: Yay! Or Nay! Please, review? Let me know what you think... There'll be another update in the morning most likely if so! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, lovelies! Wow, thanks for the reviews and follows and even some favorites!? Haha, I'm very pleased! So, I shall spoil you! A second chapter within 12 hours later?! Don't expect this much, with my being a full-time college student and having a part-time job things are hectic! Anyways, just one quick comment on this chapter! I want to make it clear that though the prologue was a bit serious, the story will be more upbeat as you'll see! I just couldn't let it become too, cliche! Now that I've written a novel-like author's note...**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Fairy Tail!**_

**Anywho...**

Ch. 2

The young woman wept. For what else was she to do? Her father's last dying wish was for her to be caged. Finally bent and forced into a marriage she wanted no part of. And to make matters worse, the bastard even made sure to have Porlyusica bind it. The most powerful (law-abiding) witch in the land! Yes, the lady knew she was for lack of better terminology; screwed. So, as the coach driving her to the rest of her existence stopped she swallowed her tears and put on her best brave face. Her coachman opened her door and immediately she saw her new home. A looming gray marble castle, sticking out like a sore thumb amongst the beautiful nature of the woods, a babbling brook lovingly caressing it's towering figure. If it weren't for the fact that the woman would be spending many years in said castle, she'd have thought it gorgeous and breathtaking straight away. Perhaps, that was her father's cruel and unusual sense of humor coming into play?

"Princess, please make haste! I am only permitted a few moments to unpack you. The beast will not be forgiving if I should stay a second longer!" The coachman squirmed, rushing to pull the many trunks of the lady's things into the castle's foyer as quickly as possible.

"Oh, please don't be silly sir, indeed the beast must understand that I need help settling my things!" She crowed indignantly!

"No Madame Lucy! Indeed he will not-"The man was interrupted by an angry sounding grumble in the near distance, "You see Princess? There is a reason why we call such creatures, _Beasts_." The ground began to shake as though a giant were walking towards the castle. The coachman glanced nervously at the pile of trunks and at Lucy, deciding whether loyalty or saving his own hide were best. Apparently the coward chose the latter, for after spitting out a quick good bye and wish for safety, he ran for the hills! Just in the nick of time too, as Lucy soon realized, for as soon as he disappeared, there landed before her a massive being. A large gruesome being, the color of flames with iridescent scales reflecting the warmth of Hell itself, stepped forward a glint in its eye. This stunned the Princess most. The Dragons eyes, a most peculiar green—reminded her of a humans'. They held such intelligence behind them, not of that of a mere Beast. She frowned, hands on hips staring directly up at the Dragon.

"Look here Dragon! What's with the attitude!? Was the coachman really that much of a threat?" In response the creature snorted sounding amused by her outburst. However, without a second glance the Dragon turned away, heading off to who knows where. Lucy couldn't help but feel as though the moment were a bit anti-climactic.

Xxx

Days came and days went, yet Lady Lucy saw neither hide nor tail of her protector. Though she had noticed he had a ritual time for wailing his heart out. In the beginning nights she found the ritual quite unnerving and sad. Now she only found it over dramatic and annoying. What could torture a Dragon so much as to make it cry its heart out every night? Boredom soon took effect on the young woman's psyche and it was not long before the idea to explore the woods beyond her stone fortress, entered her mind. Perhaps, she'd find some answers to the creature's pain? Having thought of no good reason not to, Lucy left for a walk that afternoon seeking excitement. Unknowingly setting the catalyst to her destined fate, she entered the beautiful seemingly serene forest.

Ever since her mother had died, and her father had given up on her, Lucy Heartfilia had been on her own. Besides her loving servants and her stellar spirits, she might have raised herself. As an effect of this she had much time to spend on her own and long walks in the forests by her home was where she spent most of it. Lucy Heartfilia liked to think that because of her upbringing in the end she was a very well rounded person, for she had the best living conditions money could afford and knew how to behave in high society, yet she also knew how to survive in the woods given her downtime in them. However, these woods seemed very different from the ones she knew at home. They were denser and had many different plants that she had only read about in books, and the animals were bountiful and not as timid of human contact. If she were to be honest it reminded her of the cheesy fairytales her mother had once told her as a child, though she supposed that was characteristic of an _Enchanted_ forest.

The one quality the forest held though, that seemed much less like a fairytale was the constant feeling she had of being watched. The hair on her arms and the back of her neck would not calm. She was permanently chilled and rubbed at the goose bumps on her flesh. She had walked about twenty minutes when she couldn't take it anymore and she called out her trusty spirit Virgo.

"Princess, it is so good to see you! Is it time for punishment?" The chained maiden eagerly questioned. Lucy would never know—and never want to know—why her dear friend was so adamant about being punished. She sighed.

"No, Virgo! I simply…I'm feeling as though I am being watched and would appreciate a friendly face." Lucy smiled. Virgo merely tilted her head at her master, brows furrowed.

"Princess, you feel as though you're being watched…why of course you are. It was under your fathers orders that your Dragon protect you, was it not? Were you not aware of his current presence?" Lucy froze.

Turning around very slowly for fear of her stellar friend being correct, Lucy came face to face with a big giant red nostril. Jaw unhinging and eyes just about popping out of her head she looked into the Dragons eyes. How had she not realized the thing was right behind her? Her first instinct was to take a step back, but she fought the feeling hard, turning her gaze from awe to anger.

"Dragon! You could have made your presence known," She yelled, and was jolted by the sound the animal made. Almost a chuckle came from the Dragon, a twinkle in its eye. "Really…why are you laughing at me? This is serious; we have some real communication issues here!" This simply made the beast let out a fiery laugh, eerily similar to that of a man's, despite said flames. Making the Princess stomp her foot in frustration, the Dragon raised a brow peering down at the small woman. Apparently the Dragon held pity for her and gave in with a sigh.

"You are a noisy little one, Lucy Heartfilia, and quite stupid it would seem. I am a Dragon, not one of your servants you may order around. Courage and bravery are futile given your size as compared to me." Virgo smartly pulled her Master back to her using her chains, for she knew of the heiress's temper.

"Dear Dragon, you must ignore my Princess, her temper is a…fiery one. You see despite her heritage she is truly a brute-"Virgo's gate was forcibly closed, as the blond freed herself much to the beast's surprise.

"What my _dear_ maid was trying to say is, I am _NOT_ a real Princess. I don't speak politely and courteously to you Dragon, because I am first and foremost a mage, not a damn Lady! This entire living requirement is nothing but a punishment given to me by my deceased-" Again Lucy was cut off by the Dragon except for this time in a physical way, the Dragon gently shoved her to the ground. Pinned by a mere claw, the girl was silenced staring up at the beast.

"There now, I like you much better quiet, Lucy. You're weird. I've been listening and watching you for days, such a strange girl! You talk to yourself a lot and are always writing or reading. Can't you just _be_?"

"Be? How can I just _be_? I have no one and nothing. And you know what? What business does a _Dragon _have in asking me these sorts of questions?!" Lucy began squirming and fighting for release from the claw.

"Calm down, _Princess_. I can see we might of started off on the wrong foot. My name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." The woman stiffened beneath him and he could smell her confusion then fear.

"N-natsu…Drag-gneel?" She stuttered out, looking up into his eyes, "But…aren't you supposed to be a Human? A-a Dragon-slayer not a _Dragon_?"

"Yes, I am. However, you've had the pleasure of meeting my dear _friend_ Porlyusica. And I know you have to know my history given your response. I was the talk of the Kingdom no doubt at the time, you know… aside from an unruly, stubborn, Heiress who denied every hand in marriage asked of her." Natsu dragon smirked predatorily.

"Y-yes, I do know your history. I love Fairy Tail, and wanted very much to join it…before all of this. I always would read up on everything having to do with the guild!" Lucy smiled, now in a good mood from talking about her favorite guild. Natsu seemed intrigued by her reaction to all of this, but said nothing as he slowly released the small blond from under his claw. Lucy remained on her back, which pleased Natsu in an Alpha male sort of way. He intended to look deeper into that slightly disturbing feeling later.

"You love Fairy Tail, eh? Why didn't you come and join sooner?"

"I couldn't. As you said I was too busy upholding my fine reputation as the disrespectful little Heiress who wouldn't follow the rules. Then by the time my father gave up on me…I just never got around to it I suppose." She now came to a sitting position and rubbed the back of her head in thought.

"Well, as much as I've enjoyed this chat, Princess. It's getting late. You need to go inside." Natsu began nosing her up.

"Late? But it's only five o-clock! What do you mean! N-natsu stop nosing me!" She whined, as her Dragon continued bumping her with his jaw.

"Trust me, Lucy. There is a reason why a _Dragon_ is guarding your castle. I'm not just here for show, I promise." With that said he got tired of the slow girl, and decided to pick her up instead. Grabbing just enough of her dresses skirt between his teeth he pulled the girl up into the air and began moving towards the castle at a faster pace.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaahh! Stop it! Put me down right now! Damn it, Natsu!" Lucy screeched, hanging upside down from his mouth comically.

"There, now you're safe in your little tower," Natsu began as he dropped her unforgivingly onto the towers balcony. "And I don't have to worry about you getting eaten." He smiled a toothy dragon smile.

"Eaten? Is the forest really so bad at night? Is that why you cry?" She knew she hit a nerve as the Dragon flinched and she immediately regretted her question and tried to back track. "I-I mean, I'm sorry, I meant… sing?" However, the words had already been said and the hurt already there. It took quite a many minutes and Lucy thought she'd never hear from him again, since they were stuck in a staring contest, when he answered.

"No. That's not why I…_cry, _but it is that bad. And that's why you'll stay put in your castle at night. Now if you'll excuse-"

"Oi! Flame-brain! Where's the Princess?" A voice yelled over him, effectively cutting him off. Lucy jumped up onto her stomach, hanging over the balcony's banister and peered over to get a look at the man yelling at Natsu. It was Gray Fullbuster, Ice mage of Fairy Tail!

"Gah, what are you doing here Ice bucket!" The Dragon growled menacingly. Though neither being seemed to be truly hateful of the other they began sparring, Natsu in his current form winning easily and pinning the mage much like he'd done with Lucy earlier…except with real force like Gray was a beetle beneath his shoe.

"Chill, Natsu! I just came to check up on you! Aaannnnd…to check _out_ the Princess." Gray smirked as a grumble vibrated through the air, the Dragon displeased. Lucy was curious though and decided to make herself known.

"Hello! Who might you be, sir?" She called down coyly to the mage, much to Natsu's irritation.

"Ah! You're up there Princess! My name is Gray Fullbuster, Ice Make mage of Fairy Tail! Let me get a proper look at you!" He shoved off of Natsu and up into the balcony before Lucy could make an argument, and it astounded Lucy as to how handsome the mage was in person. The pictures in Sorcerers weekly did not do the man justice! Before she could drool she took a step back and waved at the man with a smile.

"My, my, you are just as beautiful as the rumors say! Natsu you dimwit! Aren't you pissed now that you're a big ass lizard?!" Gray laughed, Lucy blushed, and Natsu blew smoke…literally.

"Gray?" Natsu asked quietly.

"Yeah buddy?" Gray answered oblivious to the very real threat the dragon now presented to the man, despite their friendship.

"Get. Away. From. Lucy!" The last you saw of Gray Fullbuster was a twinkle in the sky as he rocketed to what Lucy assumed would be Fairy Tail. She laughed nervously.

"Uh, Natsu…I think that may have been a bit over board…don't you think?" She eyed the seemingly proud Dragon.

"Naw, it wasn't. Not for that exhibitionist!" He smiled.

"Ex-exhib-bitionist?" Lucy stuttered in surprise, Gray seemed so well put together and _hot_ how could he be so dirty? Not that she entirely minded…

"Yup. Plus, anyone who starts' hitting on you just has to go anyways…you know since Porlyusica kind of…spelled me."

"Oh…" Well, that killed the moment.

"Yeah…"The Dragon ignored the part of him squirming after Gray's comment, wishing he were still human, especially since it was the first time in years he'd wished for anything other than death.

**A/N: Yay, nay, too much, too little? I don't know unless you tell me! :) Reviews are loved, but follows and favorites are welcome, too! Of course!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again, Lovelies! Wow, three updates in one week? I'm astounding myself truly. I just got off work and am tired as all get out, but I have been working ahead and just couldn't resist your pleas for more! Again I can't thank you enough, especially reviewers! 3 Haha, also to answer one of my reviewer's question (sorry I'm too lazy to check who right now) I usually update every two weeks! Like I said though, you guys are awesome and inspiring me very much! **

**Story comments: I'm not sure how I feel on this chapter just yet. I like where it leads and yet... Aw, heck! You guys tell _me_! :))**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**_

**Anywho...**

Ch.3

It was amazing to Lucy how fast someone could become a person's sole interest. She was lonesome in her big empty castle and despite her magic becoming stronger after learning how to keep her spirits out for longer periods of time, she found herself drawn towards her Dragons company. He was a big, scaly, warm—she imagined- mystery to Lucy…a very _evasive_ mystery. She hadn't seen Natsu in days since Gray came by, but she refused to give up on the story of the man behind the scales. Instead of sitting around moping, she decided to dig up some information from her own personal library. Besides the huge ancient library harbored in the castle for many centuries, Lucy also had in her grasp her own personal archives. Every important issue of Sorcerer's' Weekly known to mankind of course!

So, as any slightly obsessed teenager is prone to do, Lucy Heartfilia found herself leafing through all of her old favorite magazines hoping for a glimpse of the Dragon-slayer. A part of the heiress knew she was being stupid, why look for a picture and or article about a man that isn't a _man_? However, much like a writer's itch must be scratched with ink, Lucy's thirsty curiosity on all things Natsu Dragneel had to be quenched. She just _had_ to figure out more about this man/beast? She chalked it up to pure boredom and having nothing else better to do with her sedate life.

XXX

"Didn't I tell you guys to stay away?" Natsu bellowed, at the mages before him. It turned out that Natsu's old team mates had decided to pay a visit shortly after Gray's failed mission to check up on their newly reptile friend. "What part of Porlyusica's curse was you three NOT present for during my sentencing?"

"Natsu, you are being ridiculous. You are bound to protect the forest and the girl inside the castle, nothing more. What are you so angry about? We are not a threat." Erza Scarlet reasoned calmly. The Dragon gave her a heated look before answering.

"Well, you see Erza, I was also _cursed_ into being a Dragon. Dragons are territorial, in every way. Which is what makes us excellent guardians to begin with-" He was cut off by the red head.

"No, you're seeing this all wrong Natsu. You're still a human, you're choosing to give this curse more power than it has! You've chosen to be a Be-"

"A Beast?! Is that what you were going to say, Erza?" The Dragon snarled, mere inches from the girls face making her flinch. Gray stepped forward along with Gajeel.

"Easy, Natsu." Gajeel grumbled.

"Easy? You Gajeel should understand most of all, you know a Dragon! You know what makes them volatile! I can't control all these urges all the time and you three coming out here and traipsing on my land and filling everything with your scents is driving me nuts! And what makes it worse, is that not only am I naturally made to feel this, but I'm also SPELLED, as I said before. You are my Nakama, but if you keep coming in here to check on me I might roast your asses!"

"Enough. I think, I think I will never be able to understand how you are feeling, Salamander. But, as your friend I—we," Erza glanced at the men beside of her. "Must respect your wishes. Even…if it hurts." She finished quietly. Natsu felt a stirring in his gut, something akin to guilt. He moaned, a mournful sound.

"Damn it, Erza. You fight dirty, you know I cherish you all. That's why I'm trying to protect you, even from myself. There is nothing you can do for me now, I am simply living out my sentence."

"That's not true, flame-breath. We could help you! You need to fall in love to become human right? So just romance it up with Lu-" Gray started.

"Stop! Just…stop right there. It's not going to happen, and I'm not going to try. I don't deserve to and you know that already. Now, please. All of you just need to go. It's about to get dark soon and even the mighty fairies of my precious guild, are not fit to be walking these woods at night. Leave." And with that said, the Dragon turned about and slunk off into the trees never glancing back. He knew they'd listen, despite the fuss. Besides, he'd been shirking his duties as far as a little blond was concerned.

XXX

"Awe! So cute!" The Celestial mage exclaimed to herself. Within her hands she finally held the right issue! Lucy Heartfilia just had to meet the precious cat Happy! She'd forgotten how cute the cat was rumored to be until she'd found an article solely on the exceeds of Fairy Tail! Lucy shook her head clearing it; she needed to get back to her search for Natsu! She knew he'd be in this issue since the front cover claimed an inside story on how Magnolia's "favorite Salamander" found his cat.

When her eyes finally zeroed in on him for the first time, Lucy froze. A chill rolled down her spine. How had she not been more interested in the Dragon-slayer before? She'd always held a flame for Laxus the grandson of Makarov, leader of Fairy Tail and a girl crush on Mira Jane for her beauty, but now that she'd found Natsu's picture she found herself thoroughly stunned. Natsu had been…she couldn't describe him at all. He was feral and exotic looking, yet beautiful and equally soft seeming. Something about his eyes…

**THRASH!**

The blond practically jumped out of her skin, clutching the article to her chest. Paralyzed with fright she stayed put listening for anything more. When all was silent a minute later, she stood and made her way quickly to the balcony for a view.

Low and behold, her Dragon had apparently knocked over a tree…then apparently had gotten pissed over it being in his way and began burning it with his flames. Breathing a large sigh of relief, Lucy alerted him of her presence. Looking up from his kill, Natsu took in the sight of the girl. No longer was she wearing any of those stupid, poofy dresses, Princesses often wore. She'd traded them in for skirts with nice casual shirts. Much less prissy and more natural, he thought. She also seemed to be clutching a magazine to her chest, like a lifeline. He decided to smirk and try being friendly with Lucy in that moment. After all she was as much a victim of this curse as he was, right? If he couldn't have his Nakama around him, why not try and make a friend out of the person he had to guard?

"What you reading there, Lucy?" He asked politely; now bringing his head to rest on the balcony's banister.

"O-oh, n-nothing!" She quickly threw the offending object inside her room reflexively. "Just b-boring girl stuff. Yep…So where have you been?" Lucy smiled brightly, hoping to throw off the Dragon. Except unluckily for Lucy, he apparently was that dense.

"Oh, gee, Lucy! You're stuck in a castle in the middle of a damn forest with only a Dragon as a companion, and you're still into fashion? What's it matter now?" He complained.

"Hey! A guy is going to come calling eventually, you know!" She argued, slightly annoyed by his attitude towards her appearance. "I have to look good! Especially if he might be the _one_."

"The _one_? What do you mean by the one?"

"You know. The _one_," Natsu stares at her blankly, so she continues. "The _one_ who wins, who breaks the spell, the one who-who beats you..." Lucy finished in a whisper turning red.

"Do you really want that to happen, Lucy? So, soon, too?" Natsu eyed her questioningly. "Because I hate to burst your bubble, Princess, but it's going to take a hell of a guy to beat this Dragon! And I won't back down no matter what." He muttered. Lucy could not but blink. That was the most human she'd ever heard him speak before, and with such passion. Her skin tingled as a clearer image of what he must have been like as a man, flashed behind her eyes. She gasped.

"I-I, well no! I don't want it to happen, not at all. Not ever!" She breathed, making eye contact with the Dragon. Understanding seemed to pass between them in that instant. They both hated their circumstances, but maybe they could help each other cope.

"Alright, Lucy. If that's truly how you feel, then I'll make this entire spell that we're bound by even more binding." His voice had taken on a new gravelly sound, one of deep emotion Lucy surmised. She could not reply in any way, but a nod. This new turn of conversation was surprisingly serious for Lucy to take all in. "I'm going to give you my _promise_, Lucy. I will not let anyone take you, as long as you're happy here, no one will take you except for over my dead body." Silence stretched, hearts beating between the two. Lucy as a Celestial mage understood very well the implications of a Dragons _promise_, seeing as her own word was just as invaluable. She was very touched to say the least.

"I would say you shouldn't do that, but seeing as you've already committed yourself…there's no going back now. All I can offer now is my own word. A Celestial mages word is just as binding and inescapable. So, please, Natsu. If there is anything you need…" She trailed off unsure but sincere. The Dragon nodded.

"Yeah, I've heard that of key-holding mages. I don't really have anything to ask for, Princess, but I appreciate the offer." Natsu stated simply, now sitting up. But, Lucy was determined.

"Okay, Natsu. Then I'll _promise_ you this. I promise I'll be here for you, I want to be your friend, Natsu!" The blond smiled invitingly, arms open as though she could hug him. He froze for a moment; she really wanted to be friends with a Dragon, or rather a Beast as she knew him? Her arms remained open and she looked at him like he was slow. Very hesitantly, Natsu reached forward nestling his nose to her stomach. Immediately Lucy wrapped her arms around as much of Natsu's snout as she could. Natsu could not help but to look at this small girl in wonder, was she crazy? And even a better question; was he crazy for letting this innocent creature become closer to him? For trying to get to know him? Shouldn't he keep her safe from himself as well as others? Before he could find any self-soothing answers, she released him from the embrace.

"Thank you…Lucy." He sighed. She simply smiled in reply and they immediately fell into somewhat awkward silence. However, the Dragon thought of a way to ease the tension. "You're still a weirdo though, I mean, befriending a Dragon?" He teased.

"Me? A weirdo! You're the one that was a _human_ who was raised by a Dragon and then turned into one too later on!" Lucy stuck her tongue out at him and they began laughing, feeling much better about their circumstances…

**A/N: I hope I didn't disappoint! Yes, no, maybe so? ==Ha, that rhymes...yeah, I better get some sleep for work again tomorrow...*slap happy* Review? :)) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am TERRIBLY sorry, Lovelies! I was AWOL it would seem there for a while. Ha, but hey I'm back! Still kicking! Though let me tell you College has just about killed me, I quit my job and everything has been chaos these last two weeks! However, none of you guys care about my life right? ON WITH THE STORY, WOMAN! Yeah, yeah I hear you. Quickly, I must again apologize though for the crazy wait and for the fact that this is a pitiful sized chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own not, the beloved Fairy Tail! **

**Anywho...**

Ch.4

Boring. That is what Lucy Heartfilia felt was the castle and forest in which she'd been sentenced to. Boring. So much for enchanted forest! It was more like a picture straight out of her fairy tales. Of course Lucy would not rightly know for sure what the enchanted forest was like at night given a very stubborn Dragon of hers. Speaking of Dragon, Lucy was very peeved with Natsu Dragneel. Yes. That man/beast (as she now referred to him in her head) had not been by for a visit in what seemed like forever. In fact she was beginning to think she would have to do something stupid in order to get his attention.

"Don't even think of it." The sound of the Dragon resonated throughout the woods like thunder. Heartfilia froze right outside her door, a foot still held before her. She smiled.

"I knew that would get your attention!" Lucy cried, she'd been lonely without her scaly companion! After all, Loke (Leo) the lion stellar spirit could truly get on a girl's nerves after a while and her other spirits weren't much better really.

"You have had my attention you weirdo! You just didn't say anything!"

"Well maybe if you would make it known you were nearby I would have!" She yelled, cheeks red with ire.

"Maybe I didn't tell you because I knew you'd just get angry over something stupid, and become Erza #2!" The Dragon retorted. This gave Lucy pause, he'd compared her to Erza-san?! Her day was made. She beamed with self-righteousness.

"Oh, Mavis! No!" Natsu grumbled, as she turned on her heel to return to her terrace above. He knew he'd given her a big head now! "Lucy, do _not_ take that to heart! I must be slightly delusional, maybe I ate a bad deer or something." The only good thing he could see that just happened was that she was safely indoors now, since it was night.  
"You really think I'm that strong?" Lucy questioned, now back to her usual pose on her banister. Sighing dramatically, the Dragon merely glared at her. Completely un-phased she changed the subject. "I feel like a house wife constantly left at home all alone, but where have you been? I mean you could not have been here the whole three weeks! I never heard you once!"

"If you must know, I had to deal with a few visitors and that damn Ice-Brick came by again a couple of times too."

"What? You let me miss out on Gray visiting!"

"Why the hell would you care about him being here?! And you completely glossed over the visitors!" The Dragon steamed.

"Well, I like Gray. He seemed like good enough company when we met." She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Ice-princess is a lame ass! And AGAIN with the dismissing of the visitors! I mean I was surprised you even got any!" Natsu added simply to piss off the blond.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, you damn lizard!?" He couldn't help but laugh at the facial expression of raw irritation now on her beautiful face.

"Well, let's see Lucy? It's not like you exactly have a good reputation as far as marriage proposals go! So, indeed I was very surprised when a couple of men came by in the last weeks, they were pitiful though really. You didn't miss much." He sniffed.

"Yeah, whatever." She mumbled, retreating to her bedroom sullenly.

"What I say?" The ever oblivious Dragon questioned aloud to no one in particular.

Xxx

"Luuuuuuuuuccccyyyyyyyyy! You're going to have to forgive me at some point dammit! I know you're bored in there and want to get away from that hands-y lion friend you have! Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu u-"

"SHUT UP NATSU! My Mavis, you are annoying!" The princess finally came crashing out of her room having had enough of his voice.

"I knew you'd come eventually! Why were you ignoring me?" He whined, happy to see the mage after a straight three days without seeing her lovely face. He'd grown accustomed to watching her since her windows and door to the terrace was never shut or blinded. **(A/N: haha, does that make sense? Is there a word for having your blinds down?)** This fact sent off little warning bells in his head honestly, but he ignored them. Bothersome thoughts, I mean so what if she'd become his new…fixation… Dragons liked shiny things—pretty things- and Lucy Hearfilia, Princess of Fiore was definitely "_shiny." _

"You are so idiotic! Why'd I ignore you? You said I was unfit to be wed!" She cried out in frustration.

"Whaaaaa? No I didn't! I said your reputation blew chunks! How'd you get that you were unfit to be wed, you weirdo?" Sincere confusion written on his scaly face.

"It may as well be the same thing, Natsu." She replied brokenly, losing steam.

"Why are you sad? I thought you didn't want to get married!"

"I do! I mean I don't! Not like this, not like being forced!" She sighed exasperated, trying to find the words. "I mean, I want to _want_ to get married to someone, someday. Just, you know willingly so."

"Aw, well hell, Lucy. You scared me. I already knew that. Why'd you think I said I'd protect you and keep you here until you weren't happy here anymore?" He said smartly. The girl blinked.

"But, Natsu. That's an unending cycle…how am I supposed to not be happy with what I have here anymore then I already am, If I don't know what is out _there_?" She swung her arms out to gesture to the world around her. "There is only so much that books can bring a person. I mean, I was brought up as a Princess, I never left the private property of the royal family. Despite its vastness as a chunk of land, it's quite a small world to live in, and it's all I know besides _these_ castles walls. And let's look into the future shall we?" She again opened her arms wide, to the heavens. "What's to become of me after this? I'll be a Queen, a powerless wife-queen who again never leaves either her own royal family's property still or someone else's!"

"Lucy." Natsu spoke quietly, again sounding every bit a human man despite his appearance and size. His eyes sent tremors down her spine. "Have faith. I _promise_ I won't let you live such a passionless life." Again with the promises, this man just kept binding himself deeper to this girl.

He knew it, she knew it, and secretly they both enjoyed it immensely.

**A/N: I know, I know! I suck. -_- I was in a bickering mood in this chapter I'm afraid... *sigh* So please, drop a review! Let me know how I'm doing! :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OH YEAH! I'm on a role now, Lovelies! Haha, thank the boring winter break! That and you know since today is supposed to be the end here in North America, I figured why not make it count? ;) So anyway, here a nice normal sized chapter for my lovely readers, followers, and REVIEWERS! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! Duh...why would I be writing here? I could be making money... **

**Anywho...**

Ch.5

"I need…your help."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't quite hear you all the way down here… excuse me?"

"I said I need…your help."

"You know damn these normal human ears, but I still just didn't quite get that—"

"DAMMIT GRAY! I need your guy's help!" Natsu howled in fury. The black haired mage laughed fully at the Dragon, earning a thunk to the head by tail. "Anyway, bring Erza back next time you come, and I don't know maybe that nice bookworm, Levy."

"Why? Wait…" Realization dawned on Gray's face, and a genuine smile bloomed there. "Y-you're finally ready! You're going to try and break the curse! YOU'RE GONNA BREAK THE CURSE!" He jumped for joy for his frienemy.

"Shut up, will ya? I don't need the whole damn forest to know!" Natsu snapped.

"Ohh, what you scared the squirrels might fight you for her? Might have a bit of competition between you and the deer?" This time the Dragon having lost patience, landed a KO hit.

Xxx

This time she was ready. This time she was going to achieve her goal! Lucy Heartfilia was going to get outside during the night hours and her scaly protector wasn't going to find out! You see, the Lady had developed a very secretive very genius plan to use her stellar spirits this time. For she _was_ going to find out what was out in those woods at night! So the plan though genius as said before, was really rather simple too. Lucy would have Gemini pretend to be her in her room, while Virgo would dig a nice long tunnel as far as possible away from the castle so that Lucy would be out of range of Natsu when she came out of it. Now protection you may ask? Why her trusty celestial whip of course! Well, semi-trusty whip, I mean it worked most of the time right…right? Oh, whatever that's beside the point! The point was that tonight is the night that Lucy would know _why_ not to go into the woods at night!

Xxx

Meanwhile later that night, three mages and a Dragon sat concocting their plans.

"Strawberry cake. Give her strawberry cake, that's instant love!" Erza Scarlet declared seriously. The other three gave her a look.

"Ah, so that's how Jellal got under that armor, eh?" Gray's last words rang throughout the clearing, before the Knight began chasing him around for punishment. Luckily, however this left our dear blunette Levy alone with Natsu.

"Natsu-san, you like her don't you?" Levy questioned kindly. The Dragon peered down at the girl seriously.

"Yeah, I do. I don't know why really, she is irritating and weird and loud but…yeah, I like her." He rumbled.

"Well, then I think the answer to this situation is really quite easy! Just keep doing what you are doing, Natsu! She seems to like you just fine too! Though if you're asking for romance help, I'd be happy to give some pointers!"

"Ah gee, Levy…romance?" Natsu sighed.

"But of course! Every young woman needs to be romanced, Natsu!" Shouted Erza, as she continued to beat Gray for his indiscretion. The Dragon and the elf, sweat dropped for their friend.

"Rule number one! Keep having deep conversations with her, every girl just wants to be heard and accepted for who they really are!" Levy continued, "Rule number two! Protect her! So next time there is a visitor let her know! Let her _see_ you'd fight for her!"

"She already knows that, I'm _bound_ to!"

"It's still a nice gesture to see a man be a man, Natsu…even if he is a Dragon. Ha." Levy gave a nervous chuckle. "Now, rule number three-"The Dragon cut her off, nostrils flaring.

"Shit! Where's Lucy?" Natsu turned to the castle and peered into the Princesses room. It looked like Lucy, but smelled like… "Dammit, Lucy!" The Beast bellowed. Turning wildly and readying for flight Natsu barely made out the next rule that Levy stressed.

"Show her you aren't just a _Beast_, Natsu! Show her that big _kind_ heart of yours!" Levy screamed one last thing as the Dragon took off, "And GO EASY ON HER!" Though she doubted that would happen. Gajeel had certainly never been very easy on her when she got into trouble…

Xxx

"It's so beautiful, Loke!" Lucy admired the forest bathed in moonlight. Mushrooms glowed around them and gold glitter like substance stirred in the air, it was indeed magical. Wait…where'd the glitter like stuff come from?

"Not as beautiful as you my dear, Lucy!" The lion kissed ass.

"Loke, is that gold stuff mushroom spores?" The Lady pondered aloud.

"Well, yeah probably. Which could actually be quite…harmful. Shit." Lucy began laughing hysterically.

"Loke, y- you s-said SHIT!" Loke grimaced.

"Man, Natsu is going to kill me. I'm Dragon kibble." He murmured.

"Kibble!?" The girl cackled with delight. Loke grabbed onto Lucy and began leading her back to the castle, or where he thought was the castle. He'd never really been into the whole direction thing; after all he was the warrior of the zodiac not the navigator. He thanked God that he wasn't human and so was left unaffected by the spores.

"Lucy, get a hold of yourself! You're completely tipsy, and if you come back like this I don't think we'll be able to sneak in without Natsu knowing!" The lion worried, the blond was completely loopy. "I guess we've just got to hope it wears off soon…"

They'd been walking a while when Lucy finally passed out, leaving a distraught Leo. However, he knew better than to stop for too long. He could feel the dangers that lurked in the woods. In fact he'd just hoisted her into his arms when he'd heard the first twig snap. The lion froze.

_**SNIFF. SNIFF.**_

"Oh, Natsu you scared the…shit…out of me?" The man looked behind him to be shocked silent. That definitely was _not_ Natsu…

Xxx

"I'm going to kill her; no actually I'm just going to kill all her spirit friends who helped her, especially that damn Lion. I know he had something to do with this too, I like Virgo though. I may let her live…" The Dragon thought angrily. Natsu still was searching from the sky for his damn ward. She just had to know what was out here didn't she?

"How far did she get from the castle? This is ridiculous! I can't believe I let her out of my sight! When I get a hold of her I'm going to-"

_**KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A!**_

"Well, that solves that mystery." He muttered, diving in.

Xxx

Lucy had just woken to find herself in front of a horrible creature, a wyvern and within that creature's grasps was a struggling Loke.

"L-loke!" She yelled, terrified for her spirit. "Loke, return to the spirit realms! Forced closure!" This would have been an excellent thing to do for her friend, if it weren't for the fact that she was now powerless and without protector against this monster. So, Lucy did what any girl in her right mind would do! She picked herself up, dusted her butt off… and made for the hills! "KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA!"

The monster was right on Lucy's tail before she'd even barely moved, and to the girl's utter embarrassment and horror she found herself tripping and falling on a tree root. Face first she landed, scraping it hard on the ground. She quickly braced her body for the impact that awaited it from the wyvern's killing blow, when she realized she heard something other than the grueling creature's snorts and growls. The flapping of giant bat-like wings, and the battle cry of a Dragon.

"Natsu!" She cried in relief as she turned to face the ongoing battle behind her. It was hard to tell who was wining really; it was just a wrestling match of sharp teeth and claws. She heard Natsu holler out in pain and anger when suddenly the winner became very clear, as the Dragon roasted the wyvern alive with his flame breath thoroughly irritated to say the least. However, what bothered Lucy now was the awkward angle in which Natsu's left wing now hung. Did he break it?!

"Lucy…" He panted, and sat as he caught his breath.

"Natsu, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for-"

"Silence! This is all your fault if you had just listened to me in the first place this would have never happened!" Natsu bellowed. "Now, not only are you yourself injured and scraped, but your friend Loke almost was destroyed and my wing is BROKE!" Unable to contain his fury the Beast let out a monstrous sound filled with agony. The blond girl simply sat there in shock and fear, never having seen this side of her fiery friend before. She couldn't help for the tears that suddenly fell from her eyes as they sat now in silence. Both refusing to look at one another.

Some time passed before Natsu gently reached down with his teeth and picked up his celestial mage, by the back of her jacket she hung from his jaws, like a lion cub held by its parent. He'd cooled down enough to realize he'd made her cry, and now he felt wretched. However, neither spoke still as they journeyed back to the castle.

Xxx

"Natsu, what happened?" Erza demanded, as the sorry couple walked by the Fairy Tail mages camp outside the castle. One look from the great beast told them all not to interfere. "We're going to go get Wendy! We'll be back tomorrow!" The Knight promised as she dragged her comrades away from the scene.

"They should room in the castle, not camp outside." Lucy spoke softly, the first words she'd said in over an hour. Natsu merely grunted, seeing as she still remained in his mouth.

As they reached her terrace, he placed her nicely onto it. Lucy now stood there, not yet turning to face him. He cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I was angry and hurt." He grumbled.

"I know and I said I was sorry, I didn't think you knew what you were talking about. I thought you were just being over-protective and stupid." She turned to her Dragon slowly.

"Well, I _promised_ you two very important things Lucy, to protect you and make sure you end up living a good life, part of that means that I keep you_ alive,_ Luce." Natsu whined, looking the mage right in the eye.

"Luce?" She whispered, touched. A pet name just for her, she quickly shook her head clearing it of its dangerous thoughts. "How's your wing, Natsu?" She reached out and brushed his snout lightly. He jerked back at the sudden contact, alarmed and confused that such a small action could jump start his system so easy.

"Bad. It hurts." He replied simply. The girl frowned.

"We only need to wait for Erza and the others right? They're bringing a healer right?" She jumped up onto the banister and brought out her whip. Swiftly she swung down onto his back before he could protest, and slowly ever so gently pulled his wing up and in. Natsu yelped in pain, letting a jet of flames loose in the process.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" He shouted.

"I'm applying first aid you stupid Dragon, now don't light me on fire!" Lucy bit back. She then wrapped her whip fully around his torso securing the wing in place. "This way you can't further injure it you moron, you probably already banged it up pretty bad just in that hike bringing me back! You let it drag on the ground!" She scolded him.

"How the hell would I know what to do for a wing injury? I'm a man, dammit!" He retorted back, than froze as what he said sunk in. He wasn't a man, not anymore. Lucy shifted on his back down to his front paw (claw?)

"Natsu," She called up to him, grabbing his nose as he bent to see her. "You are a man, don't forget that." She smiled brightly, hugging onto as much of him as she could, which wasn't much. Now they just had to wait until morning for the team to get here with a medic.

At some point the small girl woke in the middle of the night, as it was almost dawn. She found herself supported on his shoulder, sleeping half sitting-up. His long neck and head tucked by her. His tail was tucked around the two of them like a barrier from the outside world, the broken wing still slung up by her whip. He was sound asleep, snoring, and as the celestial mage looked into the stars above her slowly disappearing with the coming of day; she couldn't help but feel that their future was quite promising indeed.

**A/N: Probably my favorite chapter so far, not going to lie. :)) Leave me a review? Pretty please? A follow? A favorite? Love? Hahaha**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Lovelies! I'm still in it to win it! Haha, I was snowed in today and had plenty of time to think about where this story was going. Let me tell you I am beginning to surprise myself with this story. I wont give anything away, but I think you'll all be pleasantly surprised too. Also again I would like to send love out to all who have favored, followed, and REVIEWED this story! Thanks so much! So without further ado:**

**Disclaimer: Me+ Fairy Tail = No Ownership :'(**

**Anywho...**

Ch.6

"Oh my Mavis, Gray you were right! She is beautiful and oh! They're just so cute together, look at them cuddling like that?!" A voice spoke, that Lucy didn't recognize in her hazy sleep ridden state. If it weren't for the fact she currently slept on a warm, scaly Dragon she'd probably wake with fright.

"Oi, Mira-Jane, don't get any crazy match-making ideas! I don't even know why you came really, we only needed Wendy!" Gray stuttered. This caught Lucy's interest now, enough to fully awaken her. Gray afraid of someone besides Erza, say what? Also, wasn't Mira-Jane the poster girl of Fairy Tail?

"Umm, Gray-san? Where are your clothes?" A little voice sounded.

"Ah, shit!"

"Mmmmmmmmmm," Lucy murmured as she began to stir, without thinking she said what came to mind, "Natsu."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" Mira screeched excitedly. "Oh, they're so adorable!"

The snap-jaw yawn of a tired Dragon sounded and Lucy was happy to open eyes to the sight of two green eyes staring directly back at her. They were just so beautiful she could almost get lost in their shades of green. She'd always harbored a love for green, or perhaps that was her teenage angst supplying that memory…eh?

"Morning, Lucy." He mumbled quietly, leading to another wail call from Mira and an exhausted sound from the before mentioned ice-mage.

"Lucy-sama, I must ask that you allow me to properly evaluate, Natsu-san's wing!" Chirped a little blunette child no more then 14, who Lucy supposed must be Wendy and the voice she'd heard earlier. Quickly she obliged the girl, removing herself and her whip from the Dragon's body. Instantly missing the warmth, Lucy noticed her protector didn't look much happier…though he did have a broken wing so perhaps that too was the digging of a teenage heart.

"Lucy, may we speak with you? It's occurred to me that we haven't officially met just yet." Erza Scarlet called. Lucy smiled.

"Why of course Erza-san!" She said. Soon she'd met the whole group, Gray again, Erza naturally, and even Mira and Levy, along with Wendy's cat Charle…a very…mean cat. Before she knew it Natsu was flapping his previously broken wing gently, testing it curiously.

"Thank you, Wendy." He gave a giant Dragon grin. Than his expression changed as he saw Mira-Jane. "Oh, no! No, no, no! You! Need to leave, Mira!" He pointed a claw right at the innocent looking woman.

"But, Natsu. I just want to help you break the curse and—"

"Enough, Mira! You've all done enough. Now LEAVE all of you!" He roared dangerously, sounding every bit the angry fire Dragon.

"What do you mean break the curse?" Asked Lucy quietly, being completely ignored as Natsu chased his comrades out from his territory, and not without a fight.

Xxx

Natsu still refused to acknowledge Lucy's questionings on breaking the spell; a factor that dampened their already roller-coaster relationship, much to the man/beast's chagrin. He was now faced with either spilling his guts to her, or receiving the cold shoulder and possibly losing ground in the ultimate fight for the girls' heart. For any man it's a sad realization to recognize when the times come to be mature for the relationships sake, this moment was Natsu's to realize just that. He couldn't fathom losing the last person that meant a thing to him.

"Lucy, I have some explaining to do…" He finally started, and so for a grueling hour and a half Natsu told her everything from how he'd gone on a rampage after Lisanna's death to how in the end when Fair Tail couldn't tame him, Porlyusica decided she would. He included how any good mage leaves loop holes for change in their major spells.

"So, you're saying its common knowledge by mages; that any _good_ mage like Porlyusica leaves an opening for cancellation of their major bindings?" She asked clearly in awe.

"Yeah, and I know for a fact mine can be cancelled too because Ji-chan told me so!"

"Did Master Makarov say mine could be too?! What are we waiting for? Let's do this!" Lucy exclaimed. However, Natsu looked grim instantly.

"It's not that easy, Lucy. Besides I have no idea what it would take to free you, if it's even possible to override yours at all! I'm having a hell of a hard enough time with my own! I have to-" She cut him off.

"I need to work on this, Natsu. I'm going to make sure I go over everything in the will my father wrote and what Porlyusica said outright when she bound me. If there is a loophole than I'll find it, be assured of that! Meanwhile, keep doing whatever it is you need to do or get!" And with that the Princess went running off to do research, leaving the Dragon all by his lonesome in the yard with one ironic thought in his head.

"But, I need _you_, Luce!" Poor Natsu.

Xxx

It had been days, and though Natsu keened outside her window Lucy was obsessed with finding a solution to her imprisonment and would not come out. So when a Knight named Dan Straight approached the Castle in earnest demanding the "Lucky Lady Lucy," the prospect of battle was not entirely despised by the sullen Dragon.

The battle was arduous to be sure, what with a damn reflecting shield in his opponent's hands his attacks meant little to nothing. Especially since if the Dragon was honest with himself, he'd been a man far longer than a Dragon and lacked the same skills he'd held as a human. However, he'd made a promise and he'd keep it on his life as a Dragon should. He roared in outrage as blow after blow failed on his part, his resolve faltering momentarily until Lucy's precious voice reached his ears. He'd finally gotten her attention, huh?

"Natsu!" She yelled, fearful for her friend. She'd been watching longer then he'd realized and was trying desperately to remember anything she might have read about reflective shields or magic at all. Her voice served as a power-up to Natsu though, and he quickly decided a more hands-on approach despite the lack of experience, was wise. He'd physically attack, rip that bastards arm off with the shield on it and roast him like a fish! He leapt forward and broke the shields strap on the Knight's arm throwing it far away, however the victory was short lived when he felt a pin prick in his side. Suddenly a green glow surrounded him and it felt like his world was shifting as it did when he'd been transformed into his beastly form. He jumped back in fright as the trees and castle grew around him. "Oh my Mavis! Natsu!" Lucy screamed, making him feel even worse. "I call on Leo the Lion, Loke!" He heard her summon. Meanwhile, the world spun like a merry-go-round in his head causing temporary motion sickness to occur. He had to trust in Lucy to be able to protect herself now. Oh, Mavis transportation…

Xxx

"**L.O.V.E!**" Dan shouted with glee totally in his own world, which was really good for Lucy since, she had to rely on her own celestial spirits for protection at the moment.

"I can see we're going to have a problem with one another." Loke stated, clearly irritated by the Knight's spelling and without further ado he attacked. Loke knew he'd need to gain the upper hand fast if he held any hope of keeping Lucy.

Lucy jumped down to Natsu in a hurry, knowing they could only hold Dan off for so long without him. Not that she was entirely sure there was even a hope with Natsu now, for her magnificent Dragon was the size of a man. Would this hurt his chances?

"Natsu! Natsu, get a hold of yourself! Loke can only hold him off for so long, Natsu!" Lucy shook the small Dragon.

"Nnnnngggggggh…" He murmured, then began to rise to his feet.

"Oh, Regulas give me strength!" They heard their friend shout and a blinding white gold light sparked up the area. Lucy threw herself over Natsu's head shielding him.

Xxx

Natsu woke to the sound of a chanting voice.

"**L.O.V.E!**"

He got back up on his feet with a grunt and was met with an infuriating scene. Dan Straight posing in front of Lucy Heartfilia about to propose! The flame deep within Natsu flared a flame he hadn't felt in quite a long time. The sight of Lucy fearfully cringing and about to be taken from him permanently fueled his attack tenfold. Without thinking he launched into his customary fire dragon punch knocking Dan to the side like a sack of potatoes.

"Roar of the fire Dragon!" He yelled and as if he were still a Dragon Slayer male, he brought his fists to his mouth and blew. His attack was ruthless and left the man smoking and laying on the ground, for he hadn't been expecting such a strong hit. Lucy stared dumbfounded by her man-sized fire Dragon. How was it possible that he used his Dragon Slaying powers now?! Why could he not before and why on earth was he more powerful with Dragon Slaying magic than actual Dragon magic?! There were too many questions running through all of their heads as Dan dragged himself back into a fighting position.

"Alright Dragon, you've won this round, but I'll be back Lu-Lu-pi!" Dan swore, making Lucy blush in embarrassment.

Xxx

"I'm just glad that bastard is gone." Muttered Natsu as Lucy dressed his wounds. He was now sitting in her bedroom, yes _inside_ her bedroom! He couldn't be more pleased. Dan's attack was a blessing to be sure.

"Yes, but I would have liked it better if he'd never had come in the first place!" Lucy complained, "However, he did do one thing right."

"Oh, yeah? What was that, Luce?" Natsu asked warmly, knowing her answer.

"Well, look at you! You're man sized and somehow his magic made you _this_!" She gestured to the Dragon, "You're almost a hybrid! I mean you don't have any human skin or hair or anything but you can stand up semi-straight and you're able to use your Slayer magic, and your face is even flatter!" She exclaimed. Natsu gave her a put-off look.

"My face is _not_ flat!" He said indignantly. Claws on hips.

"Kyaaaa! SEE? You're making human facial expressions and actions!" Lucy was flabbergasted. Gaining a predatory look from Natsu, a look Lucy _so_ wanted to see in human form.

"What you don't like it?" He took a step forward, wings popping out to intimidate. Though there lingered a humorous look in his eyes, which is why Lucy refused to give in to fear. Completely.

"What if I don't?" She asked bravely, a smirk of her own on her face, chin defiantly in the air.

"Well," He started by bringing his wings in, "I guess," he leaned in close, "I'll just have to _persuade_ you to like the human me." His hot breath tickled her face, and she felt wrong for slightly being turned on, she bit her lip. Green eyes zeroed in on the movement longingly.

"I'd have to argue that point, Natsu. I believe I already like the human side of you, I believe it's the _Dragon_ I'm finally meeting. The Beast." She smiled deviously. Earning a chuckle from the man/beast.

"Yeah," He backed away, eyes still lingering where they ought not. "You're probably right." There was a brief tense moment, until he added. "I better leave. I have…Dragon stuff to do." He smirked. She flushed.

Lucy could not help but release a sigh as Natsu jumped from her window. It seemed their relationship might get a bit too hot for her comfort. Dear Mavis, Natsu needed to be a human man NOW! Otherwise she'd be forced to start drinking or something. Whatever happened though, she knew now from her research she had no way of breaking her curse. The only way out was a marriage proposal. She just counted herself lucky for once, indeed the "Lucky Lady Lucy." Why? Her father never said the suitor had to be rich or royalty or anything other than wanting of her! This led Lucy to her current goal: Make Natsu Dragneel Human Again! Because she knew if Natsu were human again, her problems would be long gone; for she'd decided at some point that the only man who deserved her heart, was in fact a _Beast._

**A/N: What do you think? Too short for soo much to happen? LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FEEL! Hahaha, but no really. Review, please? :))**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Lovelies! I'm back! I must thank you all who have stuck with me these last couple months because I'm horrible at updating after all, but I'm glad you guys are awesome and love me anyway! Haha, anyways...not much to say with this chapter. Just getting the ball rolling for even more drama and Nalu epicness! Muahahahahahaa! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!  
**

**Anywho...  
**

Ch. 7

"_Lucy, darling? Where are you?" Called a sweet voice. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"_

_Lucy smiled triumphantly, her mother would never find her in their vast rose garden she was sure of it! A shadow jumped from the corner of her vision._

"_There you are, Lucy! Gotchya!" Layla Heartfilia attacked her daughter, pulling her up for kisses. _

"_Ah, mama how did you find me?!" Cried little Lucy. _

"_Well, my dear, it's because we're meeting in your dreams together." Layla answered simply, and suddenly a great wind revealed the present day, 17 year old Lucy blinking confused. _

"_I don't understand, mama!"_

"_Let me explain, dear. I am here because you need my advice, the stars worry for you, Lucy. Your destiny is within your grasp and yet you fail to claim it." Layla explained._

"_Mama, I don't know what you mean. What's my destiny, what am I supposed to do?" Lucy questioned._

"_I'm afraid I am running out of time my child…"_

"_No! No! You can't leave me, you just came! No! Please wait! Mother!" Lucy cried._

"_Tell him…let him know, Lucy…tell him how you-" _

"No! Mama! NO!" Lucy ejected from her bed, all sweaty and disheveled. She breathed deep shallow breaths trying to catch her wind. "Oh thank Mavis, it was just a dream! It was only a dream, an awful dream!" She whispered to herself slowly calming down enough to take in her surroundings. Yep, same old bedroom and bed and blue cat in her bed….wait, say what? "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Lucy screamed bloody murder, waking the poor thing and alarming the Dragon outside, who jumped into her room immediately.

"What's going on in here?" Natsu yelled. "Oh, I see you met, Happy!"

"Oh-oh, my Mavis! Why? Why was he in my bed, Natsu?" Lucy freaked out. Said Dragon scratched his head.

"Oh, sorry, Luce. He'd just gotten here after a long journey of flying and he was tired so I told him to go sleep in the castle because it was safe in here with you and warm. I didn't think you'd mind and honestly I didn't think he'd get in your bed." Natsu explained himself.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy agreed. Lucy deflated.

"I wouldn't have minded, but I would appreciate it if you'd wake me up next time you decide I need a sleeping partner, Natsu." She scolded gently, not even really mad.

"Alright, sorry I scared you. Go back to bed, Luce." Natsu grinned. Rolling her eyes, she dived back into her covers till morning.

Xxx

Lucy stared into her bathroom mirror for a long time that morning. After her shower she'd been getting ready for the day, and somehow had just become drawn to her reflection. She really did look so much like her mother, Lucy acknowledged. Thinking of her dream from last night, the mage was convinced her mother was trying to tell her something about Natsu. Maybe her mother wanted her to confess her feelings? The longer the Lucky Lady Heartfilia looked into the mirror, the more she felt as though she couldn't tell him. What were her feelings for Natsu Dragneel really? How did she know if it was love or just the excitement of the entire ordeal of her current existence? Perhaps, she was simply lusting after his human form that she'd seen in magazines? For certainly she _was_ at the very least lusting after him, sighing deeply she finally exited her bathroom clad in only a towel.

"Kyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" Lucy screeched, clutching her towel close as it barely covered anything. The Dragon merely went bug eyed and diverted his eyes.

"S-sorry, Luce. I-I'm just going to leave and come back later…" He murmured.

"It's alright, Natsu. Just sit, okay?" Lucy turned even pinker as she realized, he couldn't sit in a chair. At least not with a tail, however Natsu saved face for the both of them and settled on the rug by her bed. She moved to her dresser and quickly picked an outfit to wear, then scurried behind her dressing screen before speaking again. "So, what's up?"

"I just came…because I could, for one thing." The man laughed, "It's so strange being normal sized again…but, I didn't come just to talk for fun. I also came to tell you that I caught a scent today that worried me." He waited for the girls reply patiently.

"Well, let me hear it, what was it?" The Lady sighed, as she struggled with her clothes in frustration.

"I smelled another Dragon-slayer today." He paused, and was presented with Lucy's head popping out to the side from behind the screen.

"W-what?" She stuttered, obviously shook.

"I'm worried because I'm not sure if I'll be able to hold my own as well against this one, Lucy. I know him, his name is Sting Eucliffe. The bastard is strong he killed his own Dragon parent, Lucy." The Dragon admitted to the girl. He peered into her eyes with true fear, he couldn't lose her. She was his last hope at redemption. Lucy had become his one and only tie to this world. The girl was his world. Seeing his expression, she hid behind her dressing screen seemingly finishing getting dressed. She came out a few moments later, silence clinging to the air. Cautiously she stepped up to Natsu, and knelt before him. The Dragon reached out a scaly hand, and gently—mindful of his claws—placed it on the side of her head, caressing her. "I'm scared I'm going to lose you, Lucy Heartfilia." He whispered tenderly. Tension thickened the air, as Lucy fought her inner turmoil, their bodies were dangerously close. Sitting eye to eye, and incapable of motion they bore into each other's souls. Her body told her to fall into his arms, and never look back, her heart raced, and her brain told her to run far, far away. Tears pulled to the corners of her eyes, as she took in what this all meant.

"You're saying you could be killed by this man?" She breathed.

"Yes, Lucy." He replied. The tension mounted and she could feel her head pulsing with her heart. She physically ached to return his affectionate caress; she didn't know why she hadn't hugged him yet. She shook visibly. A Dragon always kept his promises, and he'd promised to protect her with his life before letting her be married off to just anyone.

"No." Lucy declared, finally launching herself into his scaly chest. The beast huffed in surprise but immediately wrapped her in his arms and wings. Crying she looked up, meeting his sad eyes. She may not know whether or not she loved him romantically, but she knew she couldn't lose him.

"Lucy…" He said softly. They both sensed their desire for more time, more time together, more time to be certain, but fate had granted them a tight schedule. Lucy's soft gentle fingers grasped his jaw and pulled it down level with her own.

"Natsu Dragneel, I don't know what's to come, but I do know you're my Nakama. You are loved by so many people, Erza, Gray, your other friends in Fairy Tail, and…me. You will live, Natsu." Lucy sweetly kissed his Dragon snout, as a tear fell from her face. She held her mouth against him, eyes closed as she wished upon every star she knew that she'd done something right. That by some miracle she'd triggered his enchantment somehow.

Light filtered through her eyelids as she felt her lips become hot against his skin. His skin? She opened her eyes with the spirit of hope.

Natsu Dragneel had gone through yet another transformation, still not quite human he now wore a skin like hide with softer scales. Much like that of what a slayer would adorn during the final stages in Dragon-slaying magic. He had his _pink hair_! He had hair now! However, the tail, wings, and horns were still very present his posture had straightened some. His skeletal figure was more human than before including his face! He even had a crude semblance of human lips.

The man was speechless as he took in his body changes, his hands were now normal again, no claws just scales! He was in awe, but turned his gaze to Lucy. He needed to see her reaction, and was pleased to find her just as amazed. He grabbed a hold of her and cuddled her, breathing in her scent. He was no longer red, but flesh colored and this finding led both he and Lucy to an embarrassing fact.

"Lucy, I need pants." Natsu grumbled after a while in shame, holding his face in the crook of her neck still, wanting to hide. She stiffened and became hot. This was a job for Virgo, indeed.

**A/N: Too much, too fast? I'm insecure peeps, throw me a bone! (By which I mean a review, or a fave...or, or a follow?) XD PLEASE!?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! (I always feel like I sound like a villain when I say the word "lovelies" random to say that I know...) I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS/FAVS/FOLLOWS THIS LAST TIME! WOOOOT! Thank you, thank you! There is a lot to say before getting to the chapter, so I'll just get to it!**

**Chapter Comments: I know a few readers/reviewers do think I took their relationship fast, and I must admit at a quick glance it seems to be, but I did in fact put weeks and months into the "time" they've known each other if you look at earlier chapters. SO, I'm sticking to my story the way it is, but I did try to make this chapter kind of address their relationship solely. The point is that this chapter is pure Nalu fluff really, though I'd planned on more plot it seems we all just need more Nalu fluff in our lives. I assume that my readers wont complain given the lack of fluff at the moment on the site. :))  
**

**So, now that I've rambled quite enough in my A/N. ON WITH THE STORY DAMMIT!**

**Disclaimer: STILL don't own Fairy Tail, but let me tell you I looked up Hiro the other day on google and was pleasantly surprised by how young he was...well, I mean I kind of imagined him to be old and kind of look like Nab or Droy... the point is I'd tap that shit! So, I'd be like a co-owner right? No? Damn.**

**Anywho...**

Ch. 8

Lucy waited anxiously on her bed. She couldn't pace because she was so nerved out that she was sure she'd fall due to trembling so much. Okay so maybe she knew that was an exaggeration, but that didn't make her body stop its convulsing tendencies. Her teeth even chattered if she slackened her jaw. Lucy shook her head roughly, trying desperately to clear her head. Natsu, the newly made actual _man-beast _was in her bathroom taking a bath and she still couldn't get the scene they had earlier out of her head. They'd clung to each other in desperation and, and she couldn't quite name the other emotions. Sure she loved him most definitely as Nakama, and of course she had a crush on him given the old pictures of his human self, and she even pictured being married to the guy. However before, all of that had simply been _dreaming_ and now that there was a possibility of it actually happening, she was freaking out! What would they say to each other when he came out? Was there anything to say really? Could she back out now if she wanted to? Did she want to back out at all or was she just going crazy? Lucy needed help.

Lucy felt the bed dip down behind her and stiffened, eye twitching she turned to see a blue fur-ball sitting next to her. Lucy deflated grabbing her chest in relief. Happy continued to stare up at her silently.

"Happy, you scared me. I forgot you were here!" Lucy muttered.

"Aye! I know! Are you okay, Lucy? You seem high-strung." The little cat poked her.

"Ha-ha, high-strung? Wh-what do you mean, Happy?" She laughed awkwardly.

"Well, I figured you'd be happy, since you and Natsu liiikkkeee each other and he's one step closer to being human—" Happy was cut off because his mouth was now being covered up by the celestial mage's hands.

"We do n-not like each other, and don't role your tongue, you stupid cat!" Lucy screeched embarrassed, knowing the only thing that separated Natsu from them was a wall and knowing the dragon man's hearing that meant nothing! Happy struggled to get his mouth free to breathe.

"NATSU! Lucy's being mean to me!" Happy screamed for his life as he began to be chased around by the blond.

"You damn cat!" Lucy chanted, trying to catch the flying animal.

The bathroom door opened up finally, releasing steam and causing the two idiots running/flying around the area to freeze and turn. Natsu stood there with his arms crossed and brows furrowed, wearing nothing but the pants Virgo had given him earlier that day.

"What are you two going on about? Lucy, stop chasing Happy around and Happy stop irritating, Luce!" Natsu chided. Both Lucy and Happy looked at each other a moment, then sticking out their tongues, walked away childishly. "Hey, Happy, could I ask a favor of you buddy?"

"Aye, of course, Natsu!" Happy replied.

"Could you go back home and bring me my scarf? I feel naked without it. Also, ask the team to come would you?" Natsu seemed dead serious, and Happy seemed elated.

"Aye, sir! I never thought this day would come, Natsu! We're going to be a big team again!" Happy shouted as he flew out the window. Natsu frowned, confusing Lucy.

"What's the matter, Natsu?" She asked quietly, turning to sit on the bed. Natsu looked back at her eyes dark and unreadable.

"I'm just not sure if that will ever happen again, me teaming up with my old team mates. Me being human even, despite these transformations, nothing is set in stone and any moment I can wake up a full damn lizard again." Natsu shared his concerns. Lucy smirked.

"A big lizard? No, no _the_ Natsu _Dragneel_ could never be anything but a big," She stood up and walked to him, "powerful," she began poking his side gently and his tail flicked threateningly, "Dragon." She finished smiling brightly at the man. He simply smirked and grabbed the girl up in a tight embrace swinging her around.

"Trying to tickle a Dragon, are you trying to get my _concentrated_ attention, Lucy? It seems I'll just have to make you feel attended to." He murmured low in her ear, throwing her gently on to her bed and attacking her mercilessly with tickling. She cried and flailed trying to get away from him, but was continuously held down and restrained.

"Natsuuuu, stop I-I can't-t breathe!" She soon wheezed. Finally, she was able to relax her bunching muscles and look into the eyes of her attacker bent above her. At this angle and lighting you could almost forget his extra appendages of wing and tail, and barely see the skin scales, though his little horns were still very visible. She grinned contentedly, and he smiled gently down at her.

He happily remained in their intimate position, him residing between her legs. The man's arms were encasing her beneath him with one hand still restraining her hands above her head and the other grasping at her bare waist; he leaned down and rested his forehead against her own breathing in deeply. He felt like they were made to be like this, always.

"You know," He started shakily, "I haven't felt this way about anyone for years. You are the first person in years to make me_ feel_ _anything_ again, Lucy Heartfilia." He looked her in the eyes. The hand on her waist began making circles on her skin and she hissed with the pleasant feeling. "I know we've only known each other for a few months at the most, but I can't help and feel like I've known you much longer than that, Lucy. I just need you to know how much you mean to me before Sting comes, I need you to know you're more than a promise I made out of loneliness to a girl in a castle." He finished. Lucy's heart felt as though it might burst. "Please, say something. I can hear your heart pounding, but I'm not sure what that means." He whispered huskily.

"It means," Lucy paused and tried to understand what it meant, herself. "It means, good things, Natsu." Is what she settled for saying, and the Dragon accepted that gladly.

They were both gazing heavily into each other's eyes when his arms grew tired. He made a quick decision that surprised the both of them; he laid his head down on her shoulder pressing his face into the crook of her neck and pulled her into a side hug now lying with her in her bed. She gasped and brought her hands into his tousled locks, tracing over the little horns that nudged her chin.

"If we keep going like this, Natsu, I'm going to be forced into seeing what Happy and Mira Jane sees in us." Lucy said airily.

However, the statement was lost on the now sleeping Dragon. Lucy huffed with affectionate irritation. Who the hell had she been kidding before when she thought about backing out of whatever the hell this was between them? She'd known after the first month that they belonged together, she knew from that time where they were headed and how rocky it might be. They might be in relationship purgatory, and it might be hell, but she found she liked this torture more than anything she'd experienced to date. She thought to herself, stupid boy, wait _no_, stupid _Dragon._ Making her feel all crazy and for the first time in her life since her mother died, _loved._

**A/N: I know, some of you will want to hit me. WHY YOU NO HAVE THEM KISS?! Right? I couldn't do it, folks. I wasn't feeling it, what can I say? Also, I hope this makes up for my late updates all the time. I know it drives some of you nuts! :(( I'm sorry! Anyways...Love please? Review? Fave? Follow? :))**_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey there, Lovelies! *Collective Gasp* Yes, I know. *An update so soon?!* Yes, indeed. *Why?* I felt like it, and am procrastinating from doing real assignments that I have due. It's a terrible disease procrastination... ANYWAYS! I need to thank you guys again for all the great REVIEWS/FAVS/FOLLOWS! I feel so loved! **

**Chapter Comments:**** Umm...this is the shortest chapter yet, I think. Basically all plot, getting the ball rolling. No Nalu! Yes, sad face! BUT there is much to come! :)**

**So, ON WITH IT! And fuck the disclaimer, if you don't know by now that I don't own Fairy Tail you're a moron. Shit, that was a disclaimer, huh? Oh well.**

**Anywho...**

Ch. 9

Erza Scarlet sat happily at a table, munching on her strawberry cake, blocking out the chaos of Gajeel, Elfman, and Gray fighting _again_ over something stupid…probably about being a Man. Her thoughts wandered pleasantly as she relaxed after a trialing mission to defeat a monster in the East. Jellal was the first thing on her mind, naturally. When would his sentence be over in prison, what would the two of them do afterwards…perhaps there would be a wedding? Erza turned scarlet just thinking of the possibilities, which then made her drift and think of her Nakama and _their_ possibilities. Gajeel and Levy, Gray and Juvia, and little Wendy with little Romeo? However, this train of thought led Erza to a much darker subject matter.

Natsu and Lucy.

It was obvious to them all, who had met Lucy, that the two were perfect for each other. Well, except the dense ice mage who was still in denial of his love for the water woman, and who harbored a crush for the blond, but that was beside the point. How was their story ever going to play out?

"Erza!" A blue furball shot into the red head's breast plate nearly knocking her over from the shock of it.

"Oi! Happy?" Erza shouted, slightly annoyed by the interruption into her thoughts. Then she saw what Happy had hanging slightly out of his knapsack—Natsu's scarf! "What are you doing here I thought you'd gone to visit Natsu and Lucy? Why do you have his scarf by the way?" The Knight questioned.

"Natsu asked for it, Erza! He's almost human again!" The blue cat shouted happily. His last comment drew much of the guilds attention. Most were shocked silent, except for a tall figure in the back munching.

"_Almost_ human, what do you mean, Happy?"

"I mean he has a tail, wings, horns and some flesh colored scales, but he has a human skeleton and his _pink_ hair again, Erza!" Happy explained quickly. "Anyways, he wants the team to come immediately, Erza!"

Though mildly still confused, the swords mage nodded her head in agreement and jumped into action on the spot. Yelling at Gray to get a move on it and seeking her own cart of supplies for travel, she led the ice mage and cat to the front doors. However, before they could leave the Master's hand blocked their passage.

"Not even going to bother asking for permission are we?" He rumbled. "No matter, come to my office first, brats." He then scooped them up into his fist including Happy, and pulled them into the second floor room.

The tall figure in the back paused what he was doing to listen in on the conversation between the Master and the remnants of Team Natsu, then returned to chomping on his iron thoughtfully.

Xxx

"Did you finish scouting the perimeter, brother?" The dark hooded man questioned.

"Yeah, I left a few markings, too. You know, as presents to the dumb Beast. He'll definitely know who it is that's coming, he can't of forgotten my scent." Chuckled the brazen brother. He wore no cloak to contain his identity. For why should the famous Sting Eucliffe hide? Well, there were a few good reasons indeed. One being that Porlyusica did not look too kindly on his ways, and was currently on the hunt for the troubling Dragon and his twin, his twin being Rogue Cheney, the fellow smartly concealed beneath a cloak.

"You shouldn't have let your pettiness get to you, Sting. That could very well be our undoing, now that he's expecting trouble." Rogue growled. A third man stepped into the conversation being held in a drab, dusky alleyway, barely lit by a distant street lantern.

"This better not hurt my chances at getting my precious, Lulu!" The twins glared at the man in a suit of armor. He was really very irritating, but they'd taken a request and must see it out as members of Sabertooth, even if Dan Straight was a most obnoxious employer.

"No worriesssss." They hissed unitedly. The oblivious Knight pranced away happily.

"Good! Then I'll see you all tomorrow!" Dan chanted.

The twins looked at one another.

"Yeah, I know. The guy is an idiot, but I couldn't pass up an opportunity to beat Natsu, Rogue!" Sting argued. Rogue simply shook his head in exasperation of his foolish brother. This would be their undoing, he just knew it.

"I know, brother. However, we're going to be taking a Dragon's Princess away. This won't be like before. Before our parents loved us and didn't expect us to turn against them, it made them easy prey. Natsu knows you, you've fought before."

"It will be alright Rogue, after all from the smell of his scent…there is something wrong with him anyway. I figure it won't be quite as much of a challenge as you had suspected." Sting replied arrogantly.

Xxx

"So, you're saying we may run into the Dragon Twins, Master." Erza summarized.

"Yes, according to my sources they are the mages who took the request, and accepted it." Makarov hummed through his pipe.

"Wait, is that why Flame-brain wants us? He thinks he can't handle a pair of baby Dragons? Mavis, he is such a pus-" Gray was cut off by a gruff voice.

"Those two numb-skulls are far more then _baby_ Dragons, ice-princess!" Gajeel muttered, shutting the door to Makarov's office behind him. Makarov simply nodded.

"I see, we've caught your interest, Gajeel. Will you go with Erza and Gray on their trip?" The Master asked.

"Don't forget about me!" Happy squeaked, and was ignored.

"We don't need this metal-mouth!" Gray objected, before Erza thumped him in the head.

"We would accept your help gladly, Gajeel." She announced. The metal Dragon merely looked at them, no emotions slipping from his carefully made mask. He turned to the Master.

"I believe that they will need my assistance, and quite possibly more. I advise sending us three first and then another group in a few days. Something just doesn't smell right or settle well with my gut right now, Gramps." He admitted quietly, making the mages beside him look surprised.

"Very well, Gajeel. I will trust your judgment on this subject." Makarov turned to them all now, "Alright, off with you! Go help your Nakama, and if it's possible in the end bring my brat home finally! Bring my new one home, too!"

"Aye, sir," and, "yes, Master!" Rang out, as they all agreed. For once.

**A/N: Not going to lie, BORING chapter... Review anyways? It's going to get good, I promise. Fav? Follow? I swear I really am that needy! :) Haha**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Surprise, surprise, Lovelies! Muahahaha! YES! Another update within a 24 hour period of time! I chalk it up to Valentine's Day and my need to not disappoint you in the Nalu department. **

**Chapter Comments: Oh, I've got it all in this one guys. Fluff, plot, suspense, LENGTH! (Oh-ho-ho, not that kind you pervs!) You're going to want to hurt me I swear to Mavis. Just remember I love you. Haha ;) Oh, also I thought I'd share something new. I listened to some really mushy songs while writing this: "Can't Help Falling In Love" by Ingrid Michaelson and then another cute one, "Here Comes Those Eyes" by Chris Rice! Just thought you might be interested, I feel they definitely explain the mood of this chapter quite a bit! **

****Just had to edit this chapter and replace it because I made a BIG mistake! Lucy had BROWN EYES! Ahhh! Not blue! Sorry guys! lol****

**Anywho...**

Ch. 10

Something was tickling her neck. It was like something was _crawling_ over her skin. She groaned and wiggled around still half-asleep. A man grumbled and nuzzled back into her collarbone. That's when it clicked and that's when she realized the man was Natsu her Dragon, and the "crawling" sensation just had to be…

"NATSU! You damn idiot! You _drooled _on my _neck!_'" Lucy whined loudly, shoving or trying to shove him off of her, and wiping furiously at her throat.

"Mmmmm, Luce-ey! You were my pillow!" Natsu drawled out. Lucy merely gave him a look that said "get the hell off of me." A look he promptly ignored as he pulled her back under him.

"Nooo, Natsuuu!" Lucy complained.

"You're such a _baby_, Luce." Natsu murmured softly against her skin, licking up his own saliva in order to clean up the mess. The girl froze and felt as though her heart might give out, his hot tongue traced up and down her neck affectionately sending tingles down her spine, while mopping up the icky drool. He paused finally noticing the stiffness of the person below him. He blushed. "Sorry, I'm just used to using my tongue. I-I mean I w-was a Dragon for so long, it just came naturally to clean you off that way!" He stuttered, while looking into her clear brown eyes.

"It's o-okay, Natsu." Lucy squeaked, trying to avoid more eye contact with the man. Natsu didn't like this and so grabbed a hold of her chin and pulled close.

"Why do you try and avoid eye contact, Lucy? Why does your heart skip beats, when I touch you?" He breathed, his heat warming her lips. Lucy was lost in the man's beautiful green eyes, the first thing she'd noticed about the Beast to begin with. His eyes dipped down to her lips, he was obviously having a war within himself. The stellar mage squirmed, pressing her legs together. He was inciting all kinds of bodily responses from this sexy stare down; she bit her lip in suspense. The Dragon's eyes narrowed in on the movement, his eye's smoldering with desire. Gently he pressed forward, his lips just a breath away from touching her own and melding their mouths together. Finally.

But Fate is a fickle Lady.

"Natsu! I brought your scarf!" Happy shouted in glee, and Lucy swore to herself that she'd have a blue fur hat this winter.

Xxx

Though he was comforted by the presence of his most precious item—his scarf—he was also very annoyed with its untimely arrival. Natsu had been so close to not only kissing those sweet lips of Lucy's, but also getting her to confess. He was both thankful and irritated with the blue cat. He'd like to kiss Lucy, but he'd much rather kiss her after being fully human. That being said, he nevertheless _needed_ her to confess her feelings. He knew she loved him; he just _needed_ her to say it. Not just for his own selfish desires, but also so he may actually have a chance of winning against Sting. Perhaps, he should be out training this body to understand it better, instead of worrying about not having _his rightful_ body back. But, still he held out hope that he may get his body back because of the new star in his life, the girl that made him feel like the world was worth it again. She was his world. He looked over at his red-faced, embarrassed, girl and couldn't help but smile. She'd turned into a stone the shade of a tomato when Happy had burst in on their almost-kiss.

"Lucy, cheer up the team will be here soon, Happy said so, didn't you hear?" He tried to engage her in conversation to calm her down.

"Yeah, I heard him. I'm taking a shower, Natsu." She sighed, teetering off to her bathroom. The man frowned, disappointed and thinking about playing dumb and following her, as if it had been an invitation.

"You really do liiiiike her don'tcha, Natsu?" Happy purred.

"Yeah, buddy. I sure do."

Xxx

"_L.O.V.E!"_ Sang a baritone voice.

Sting and Rogue flinched, simultaneously grinding their teeth in anger.

"Oh, Lulu, my dear sweet Princess! She is what spells _L.O.V-_ ummmphhhhh_" _Dan's voice was muffled by Sting's fist.

"You are an irksome creature, Dan Straight." Rogue lamented, not even reprimanding his careless brother. They had to of heard about love and Lucy about a million times in the short time they'd known the man. At least a hundred times were just in their walk through the forest towards the maiden's castle.

"Yes, alright. Down to business then, shall we?" The twins gave him a slightly upended look. "This is the plan!" So, they put their heads together and found that the Knight was not quite as dense as he'd seemed.

Xxx

"Natsu, where is Lucy?" Erza demanded. Mind you she had just scaled the castle wall and climbed onto the balcony, a feat Natsu had to tip his non-existent hat to. But seriously why didn't she just use the door?

"Uh, in the shower?" Natsu answered hesitantly. Apparently, that was the wrong answer. Erza's eyes bulged threateningly, and just as Gray and Gajeel joined them. They all cowered away from the Knight in fear and confusion.

"Why is she in the shower? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Erza said accusatorily. To the relief of all the three, still confused men, the blond stepped out of the bathroom at this precise moment.

"Nothing happened, Erza." Lucy stated, walking over to her dresser in just a mere towel. The men were now doubly thankful.

"What are you three staring at?" The red head growled menacingly as she closed the balcony doors giving the girl privacy.

"N-nothing!" All three saluted.

"Alright, down to business, Team. Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, and Dan Straight are a formidable group of-"

"Wait! How the hell did you know Sting was coming?" Natsu interrupted, nearly flabbergasted.

"Don't interrupt me! Now as I was saying, they are a formidable combination really, with Rogue's shadows, Sting's light, and Dan's reflective magic shield and shrink magic—they could be undefeatable." She announced gravely and the mood became dark. For if Titania was worried…my Mavis, they were up shit's creek without a paddle!

"So, it's the Dragon Twins coming, is it?" Lucy spoke up, jolting all of them. "Well, I think that a talented sword mage, ice mage, iron-dragon-slayer, celestial stellar spirit mage, and a fire-dragon can manage it." The blond smiled crookedly and added, "Especially since I bring the count up innumerably with my dear keys." She waived them. With the new positivity hovering in the air, the team planned their action, while the two exceeds Happy and Lily went fishing in the nearby stream for dinner.

Xxx

Lucy hummed quietly to herself, peacefully enjoying the night view of the stars. Earlier, Gajeel and Natsu had gone out sniffing the perimeter and scouting out where the group of mages had been during the day. They'd figured out that the group wouldn't approach until tomorrow after all. How could they know so much from their noses? Lucy put that question away for the later interrogation of Natsu. She pursed her lips and silenced her humming. Natsu, what a whirlwind of emotion, for he was going to kiss her earlier. He must know now, how he made her feel. How she most certainly did love him. Though a stubborn part of her refused to relent on her walls, and choked her feelings up to him being so intimate with her and striking up her hormones. Lucy frowned, no, that was not it and she knew it.

"What you doing out here, Luce?" Natsu spoke gently in her ear, making her jump and him grin. He sat beside her and followed her gaze. "Ah, the stars, huh?"

"Yeah, I know them well. My mother used to take me out at night, just the two of us sometimes. She taught me everything I know about the stars. I'd say she taught me my magic too, but truth be told I kind of taught myself that." Lucy peered over to see if Natsu were even interested in what she was saying, pleasantly surprised to see him listening intently. "Though, there isn't much I haven't taught myself, so that's not a shocker. I inherited my magic from my mother though, and so I give her most of the credit."

"What do you mean by inherited?" Natsu asked.

"I mean when she passed away I was given her keys, much to my father's dismay. There was nothing he could do about it though, my power had bloomed and my mother's contracts had all specifically said that her keys would go to me if she were to die. So, I became a mage at the mere age of 7." Natsu nodded in thought.

"You started out young too, huh? You're going to be a perfect fit at Fairy Tail, Lucy." Natsu smirked, especially at the startled look on the girls face.

"Me? At Fairy Tail?" Lucy queried, unbelieving.

"Yes, Lucy Heartfilia. I'm going to take you to Fairy Tail, where you'll live out your days. With me." He added on the last bit with a very serious face. For Natsu had made up his mind, that even though she may not be able to say it yet, he would. He loved her and would until their end.

"With you?" Lucy inquired breathlessly. Now, frozen in his determined eyes, as he tilted towards her slowly causing her body to heat up in reflex, an attractive flush coming to her skin.

"With me," He leaned his forehead against her own and breathed her in before continuing, "I love you, Lucy." The Dragon barely whispered loud enough over their breathing. With agonizingly slow speed, the woman gently brought her hands up to his face cupping his cheeks. She gazed lovingly at him, water blurring her vision as she traced over his facial features lightly.

"Oh, Natsu!" She exclaimed and began showering his face with sweet airy kisses, never meeting his own lips like they both yearned for. She pulled away looking him up and down, "I lo-"

**KABOOM!**

The Dragon's heart deflated, really they couldn't have waited until _after_ the love of his life finally freaking confessed? And seriously, what was with this psycho, Lady Fate, always interrupting every damn romantic moment?! He was so going to turn that bastard Sting, into smoldering ash!

**A/N: I am evil, aren't I? Muahaha! No, but really I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I know I sure did. I owed you some Nalu action given the holiday. Review/fav/follow? Count it as your Valentine's Day gift to me! ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi, Lovelies! I'm not sure If I'm awesome, stupid, or just plain insane, but here is another update so, so soon! I have so much work to do it is nuts that I wrote this at all yet. Damn my procrastination on college work! You guys butter me up though, I can't resist you. Thank you to my darling readers, especially my REVIEWERS/FAVS/FOLLOWS!**

**Chapter Comments: Not much to say...plot, plot, plot! I tried to keep some humor in it for you guys! Also, I feel like I am horrid at writing fighting scenes, so I apologize in advance to those who expect well of me. Haha! **

**Reviewers: Your comments were so great! I'd like to especially thank the anonymous Artemisia323, haha I'm not sure if I should be flattered or afraid! ;) Just Kidding, I'm a needy sap! I take all the reviews no matter what, good! :)**

**I know, I know! ON WITH IT WOMAN! **

**Disclaimer: Still not an owner!**

**Anywho..**

Ch. 11

Unbeknownst to the couple on the balcony, a certain redhead had stood quietly as guard. Okay, so she really was just a secret hard-core romantic, loving every tortured minute of Natsu and Lucy. This shouldn't be a surprise given Erza Scarlet's own twisted love-life…however, that's another story altogether.

The point of the matter was that Natsu and Lucy were finally getting somewhere fast, when Erza's personal soap-opera viewing was cancelled. Sting and Rogue out of nowhere had launched a twin attack of shadow and light into the side of the castle, very nearly taking the swordswoman out. In her distracted, shock ridden state she unknowingly fell into her true enemy's grasp too late for reconcile. Dan Straight had somehow gotten in direct-firing range of the woman, as she had dodged the explosion for her life.

And so, Erza Scarlet became a doll-sized warrior. Not a threat at all. She damned her fellow Dragon-slayer team-mates for being morons and not thinking there'd be an attack at night. Oh, would they be punished later!

xxx

Sting Eucliffe could not believe their luck! Not only had the great fire Dragon, Natsu Dragneel been reduced to a half-human mangy man-beast, but they'd also been graced with the easy abduction of Erza Scarlet their number one threat. Rogue, Dan and he had caught a major break. This would make everything so much easier.

"I'm going to turn your flashy ass into smoldering ash, you hear me you bastard, Sting?" Natsu howled from above them on the balcony.

"I'm not sure if you will, Natsu. I mean I do have your friend Titania, here." Sting taunted as he held up his miniature Erza who was flailing and biting at his hand. "I don't think you'd want your 'Nakama' to get burned now, would you?"

"You obviously don't know me very well!" Natsu stated darkly, awash with flames as he jumped down to the ground using his wings to glide. "Fire Dragon's Claw!" He attacked without thought, which caught Sting slightly off-guard. He had thought he could use the Titania as a shield against the fiery beast and with that momentary distraction he felt something rip the little woman out of his fist forcefully, looking up he saw that Lucy had used her special whip to reel her friend into her protecting arms. Things were going to go very bad unless he got control of the situation now. Sting shouted out to Rogue immediately.

"Rogue, go defeat the third threat, I'll keep the second busy!"

Xxx

Rogue couldn't help but smirk slightly and chuckle as he heard the fire idiot scream at Sting behind him.

"What?! WHO YOU CALLING THE SECOND? You flashy-feminine bastard!" Natsu roared.

"Ho, boy. I wish I could stay and see how that goes down!" Rogue talked to himself, running through the hole in the castle wall they'd made. To his pleasure, given that the castle was not so very big he ran into his target almost on the spot. Gajeel stood at the stair way top with a gleam in his eye.

"Where do ya think you're going, Rogue?" Gajeel grimaced. Rogue gulped remembering his old days under Gajeel in the dark guild they'd once belonged to. He didn't truly believe in his heart he'd be able to win, but he had to hold the ironman back as long as possible from helping his friends. After all they only had to allow Dan the time to get the Lady Lucy Heartfilia of Fiore, by herself. Rogue prayed that when Dan did get the chance that the stupid bastard would just pop the damn question fast and in a hurry, and not carry it out in song or something else equally idiotic.

Xxx

Dan Straight had planned on waiting in the shadows until Rogue and Sting had worn the major threats down enough for him to get passed, but that plan was thwarted by a certain ice mage. Gray Fullbuster had apparently been out in the woods, doing who knows what, stark naked instead of being in bed asleep. Dan's only focus be that as it may, was Lulu and getting ahold of her, long enough to make a decent proposal and make a run for the hills.

"Ice Make: Ice Cannon!" Gray shouted launching a pointless attack. Dan almost yawned as he deflected the blow effortlessly back at the man, with his shield. Gray went flying into a tree.

"Why don't you dance with me, ice mage?" Dan teased as he began throwing shrinking spells at the ice-wielder and so, dance Gray did.

"Ice shield!" Gray cried out in frustration, only to feel like a blockhead when the shrink blasts shrank the ice and continued assaulting him. Gray felt even denser though, when he realized that because of the slight pause he took out of thinking that he was in the clear, he was now watching the world around him become unnaturally big. Gray had lost.

"This is why you were deemed the fifth threat." Dan laughed heartily, picking up the tiny naked ice-princess.

"What?! There are only five of us to begin with…WAIT A MINUTE! I am NOT the weakest threat in the group!" Gray shouted indignantly, which was slightly ironic given his position.

Xxx

Lucy held onto her little friend tightly, watching the scene before her with unshed tears, with Happy equally worried and sitting on her shoulder. Natsu was neck to neck with Sting, but it was clear he would not be over-powering the light-mage. She couldn't help but wonder that if she had just been a bit faster at admitting her love for Natsu, if that would have made it any better for their chances.

"Lucy, we must get go-" Lily had just began to pull at her arm to go in retreat as planned, when they were interrupted by a flash of green coming from the forest below. "Nevermind, seems they've blocked all options for exit. We shall stay and help in the fight!" Lily swooped into the castle seeking to help his friend Gajeel.

"Erza, what if he can't win, he promised me as a Dragon he'd protect me with his life! I can't lose him!" Lucy cried, she looked down into the gentle eyes of her friend.

"Then that's what he'll do, Lucy. He'll protect you with his life for as long as he is in the agreement with you, but either way you'll be free after this. Gray has promised to propose if there is no other way to free you!" Erza tried to cheer her up. A light bulb popped up in the blonds mind though at her words.

"Oh my Mavis, Erza you're right!" Lucy exclaimed, setting the confused girl down on the ground before running to the edge of the balcony and shouting out to the two men battling. "Natsu! Natsu, I release you from your promise! I release you from your promise, to die saving me! I release you! Now you can't die!"

Erza was crestfallen. The fool could have yelled out her confession of love and released them all from this mess, and she decides to say THAT!

Lucy was almost pleased with herself until she realized her major mistake. Natsu had turned at her interruption, in fear of something happening to her, and then was equally confused by her releasing their contract. He loved her and she loved him so why would she do such a thing he questioned? Sting being the man that he was took complete advantage of this weakness and pounded Natsu directly in the head sending him out a ways in a complete KO hit. Therefore creating the very best opportunity for—

"Lulu! My dear beautiful Princess," Dan came running and leaping up (cruelly dropping our beloved exhibitionist on the way) onto the balcony with feeling, "I've waited so long to see your gorgeous face again!" He bowed kissing her hand fervently, leaving a fair amount of slobber behind. Lucy cringed trying to pull back, but was met with a steadfast yet gentle hold on her wrist.

"GET AWAY FROM HER! Fire-Dragon's roar!" Natsu surprisingly, launched himself at the balcony. Successfully he separated his girl from the potential threat, but he was Natsu Dragneel after all. The Dragon had overdone it in his still loopy-from-the-knock-out state sending all three of them flying, (plus mini Erza who was luckily caught by Happy, simply because Lucy was heavier) onto the ground below. The mages all three of them groaned in pain.

"What the hell, Natsu? Just because I said you don't have to die for me, doesn't mean you have to try and kill me!" Lucy screeched angrily, rubbing her behind ungratefully.

"Calm down dammit! Besides, you landed on top of me, how can _your_ ass be hurting you?! Think about my head!" He yelled back.

"You have horns, you dimwit!" She retorted. The two stood nose-to-nose with one another intense electricity in the air, and Dan and Sting couldn't help but stare.

"Man, I hate to say it, but those two have some wicked chemistry." Sting commented, earning a very black mood and scary face from his employer.

**A/N: Yeah...Not knowing what to say...I feel like it blew. Haha, oh well! You'll tell me I know! Review? :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey there, Lovelies! I didn't do too horrible with updating did I? Ah, who am I kidding? I spoiled you and then left you high and dry a while...well, sorry about that. You know how life likes to get in the way of fantasy! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE REVIEWERS! My goodness, you guys are the best! I love you all, Reviewers/Fav-ers/Followers and yes, even you shy people who only read! Haha! ;)**

**Story Comments: Oh, I'm just the devil. That's all I have to say. You know, besides the fact that I suck at fight scenes and beg you to love me anyway despite it! However, this plot could have been very torturous and was going to be...until I began writing it and just could not be so cruel to Nalu! So, really it's not as bad as it would have been...remember that! Haha :)**

**Disclaimer: Yes, yes...for the twelfth time! I DO NOT own Fairy Tail! Thank the heavens, too! My Mavis, there would be no awesome fight scenes at all! o.O**

**Anywho...**

Ch. 12

"Can it already, would you?" Sting shouted above the bickering partners. Natsu and Lucy were still at odds, despite the very real threat in front of them. Sting was growing impatient and so was Dan. "I just want to get this over with so my employer, lover-boy over here, shuts the hell up!"

"Fine, light-eater! Come at me!" Natsu motioned, serious fighting face on. He glanced over worriedly though when he saw Dan inching towards Lucy. "Stay back and away from him, Lucy!" He demanded, having to dodge as Sting threw a punch.

"Shut up and put up, Salamander! White Dragon's Holy Breathe!" Sting roared in agitation, hitting Natsu head on, effectively shutting his mouth and throwing him back. Sting attacked relentlessly while the fire dragon was down, throwing in a Holy Seal. **(A/N: For those who have read the Manga…you know that stupid marking he uses to control people? Well, that's what I mean by "Holy Seal" I have no idea what else to call it! I looked up all of his attacks and this one just was nameless.)**

Meanwhile, Lucy ran. Dan was shouting all kinds of lovey words, but she paid him no mind! He couldn't propose technically until her Dragon was defeated, right? Or was it just she had to be proposed to…she wasn't staying put to find out!

"Lulu, why do you run from me, don't you realize we're fate? We'll be together forever!" Dan cried, finally throwing his sword out to put an obstacle in her path. She slid from stopping so abruptly and tripped over the large sword, tearing her shirt open a bit. A thin line of red oozed from Lucy's arm as she realized it was slightly grazed by the weapon and now bleeding. Automatically she reached for her whip and keys, only to realize they were pinned to the ground via Dan's sword. She whimpered not from pain, but the excellent marksmanship that meant if he'd wanted, she could be dead. Lucy turned onto her rump, and looked up just as Dan got down in front of her on one knee.

"What the-? What is this mark you put on me?" Natsu howled, clawing at his stomach in shock.

"Oh, just a little trick I learned! It makes me able to control the mind and body!" Sting smirked, sure he was about to finish this battle. "Now, do as I say and stay still as I pitch the final blow! Holy Nova!"

All that could be heard through the major explosion as the beam hit, was a pained cry. Natsu's wings had taken most of the damage. One was bent at an unnatural angle and ripped, and the other almost stripped of webbing and scales. It was a horrible sight to see.

"No, no one can control me or my fire!" Natsu keened, visibly in very much pain. He struggled to move though he had been ordered not to, and the pain radiating from his wings was torture. The Dragon gagged and almost emptied its stomach from the pain, as he raised his fist to his marked abdomen. "I will burn your marking out, before I get controlled any longer by the likes of you." Natsu hissed as he melted his own flesh and scales.

"Whatever, I'll just keep hitting you until you stay down." The white dragon-slayer boasted, punching the man-beast in the jaw before he could stand. Sting didn't even bother putting magic into it. Natsu had already taken enough magical damage to be considered defeated, but as he took in a breath he smelled something that upset him greatly, he turned to see Dan in front of a bleeding Lucy, gently wrapping her arm as she desperately tried to get away. Before he could say anything however, Sting interrupted his thoughts with another blow to the head and a kick to the ribs, making him roll. "Come one, Natsu. You're not this easy, you're the mighty Salamander! Aren't you? The man who went on an endless rampage after the death of his beloved girl! Where's the fire at?" Sting taunted as he ground his heel into the man's broken wing, eliciting a pained scream.

"Natsu! Hold on! Please, please don't hurt him anymore! I'll do anything! Just don't hurt him!" Lucy called, drawing both men's attention. Dan stroked her injured arm, sending shivers down her spine, thoroughly, creeping her out. He smiled devilishly.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you've had the power to make this stop from the beginning! Just allow me the honor to take your hand in marriage and—" Dan was rudely interrupted with a guttural snarl.

"NO! I am not defeated; you will not take my Princess!" Natsu burst into flames which pushed Sting aside. He climbed to his shaky legs with the help of his tail.

"Natsu, don't be stupid! You'll die!" Lucy wailed, lunging towards him only to be caught in the arms of Dan Straight. "Let me go to him!" Tears began to run down her face.

"I'm all fired up! Before I became a real Dragon and was cursed by Porlyusica, I'd learned a new attack. It was pretty raw and took a lot out of me, but it seems that's the only option I have left to me." Natsu wiped his mouth clean and breathed deeply while staring directly into Sting's eyes. "Be prepared to be burned to a crisp, dragon-slayer."

"Holy Ray!" Sting reacted.

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!"

Beam ray of light, and fire-lightning claw met and repelled.

The resulting inferno was deafening, the dust completely obscuring anyone's view of what had happened. After a minute, all that was left was some aftershocks of electricity and smoke. It was eerily quiet. Lucy remained stiff in Dan's arms, not even fighting back anymore.

"Natsu!" She screamed. Waiting for a reply, a shuffle of noise, anything. There was none. Dan made his move.

"As I was saying before, Lucy…" He grabbed her attention and took her left hand in his, by now she was covered in tears that would not stop falling. "From the moment I heard about you being locked up in this castle, I wanted you. From the moment I locked eyes with you, I fell deeply in love with you." Dan stroked her tears away deciding to tell himself and their children someday, that they were of joy. "Please, Lady Lucy Heartfilia, do me the honor of becoming my wife!" He dug in his suit of armor for a moment and pulled out a nicely sized ring, nothing special. Lucy felt dead, as she glanced at the ugly thing. No ring by this man would ever be beautiful in her eyes, nothing he did for her would be considered kind. Lucy knew for a fact that the moment it met her skin she would be dying to pry it off. However, she remained weeping as he brought it to her ring finger.

"No!" They heard Natsu gasp, and saw his shadow shift behind the lingering smoke. An unconscious Sting, sprawled out by his side and dead to the world. "I won, dammit! Now, leave!"

"Please, Salamander. I could put you down in a second, in your condition. I don't want to upset my bride." Dan replied lazily as he slid the ring onto Lucy's finger unceremoniously and smiled as the ring glowed suddenly, shining brightly. Natsu fell back in a heap, completely drained and crushed by pain both emotional and physical.

"Natsu!" Lucy croaked. She felt her curse lift; knowing for a fact that she was now free from the castle and forest, but now forever caged by her own broken heart. She would never care for her husband. She looked up at the man, who she had to marry. "Please, just let me say good-bye?" She begged him. He conceded and let her stumble over to her Dragon, giving them space.

"Luce-y," Natsu mumbled, fighting not to faint and reaching up to her face. The girl cradled his hand to her cheek immediately. "I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't—" Her finger met his lips, shushing him.

"Hush, don't waste your strength. You need to get better!" She whispered, as she began to cry again, her heart aching. "I'm sorry; I was so stupid and never confessed before! I'm sorry, I never just told you—" The Princess gasped as her Dragons eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out. "No, no, Natsu!" She slapped his face in panic; he needed to know she loved him! Completely losing it under the horror of her situation, she fell onto him resting her forehead on his.

"Oi! I never said you could do that, you're going to be my wife!" She heard Dan yell at her. She had to make it quick.

"I love you, Natsu Dragneel, so much!" She smashed her lips onto his in desperation, pure love and sorrow. His lips were so soft and warm; she couldn't resist licking to taste them. She'd never get another chance to, but in dreams. His taste was tainted with her tears and his blood. "I will always be yours, completely and utterly yours. My kiss will never be for him, Natsu. I love you." Lucy whispered against his lips, hoping beyond hope she reached him somehow as she ran her fingers through his hair and over his scaly chest. His eyes flickered and her heart leapt with hope, until she felt a firm grasp on her shoulder and was pulled from her Dragon's body. Then her heart felt filleted open and bled out. She clung to him and repeated loudly so he could hear. "I love you, Natsu Dragneel! Only you, it'll always be you!"

"Enough! We're leaving!" Dan dragged her to her feet and pulled her away from the scene, causing her to feel cold inside.

"I love you! Natsu, I LOVE YOU!" She warbled, drowning in her own tears as she continued shouting her mantra. "ONLY YOU, ALWAYS YOU!"

By now, Sting had awoke, Rogue and Gajeel had slumped out of the castle both utterly drained, and the exceeds held their miniature friends Erza and Gray from harm. They had all managed to gather and looked on at the scene, in anguish. For even the twin dragon-slayers of Sabertooth knew it was wrong, but each and every one of them was too tired to take on even Dan Straight.

"This is so not right." Gajeel grunted as he tried to stand on his feet, but collapsed. "I need iron or steel, dammit!" The others followed suit, but all failed as well, grumbling and cursing in mutual frustrated exhaustion. They were all powerless.

It was then, as Lucy was being carried out of the clearing that she'd spent the last several months in, living with the love of her life that everyone but her noticed the miracle begin to unfold. Lucy did not see the light begin to shimmer over Natsu's body; and over Lucy's tantrum Dan could not hear the new arrivals to the party.

Porlyusica did not know whether to be angry, amused, sorry or just plain annoyed. After all, despite the heart wrenching romance, this entire scene was just an example of why she hates humans. Makarov knew with certainty however, that he was pretty damn pissed.

**A/N: Do you still love me? You should, I almost left you with not only a much worse plot turn, but also a cliff hanger! However, I think after that emotional roller coaster we all needed a reprieve! Damn you, Nalu! Making me feels... Anywho... Review? Fav? Follow? Curse? Love? SOMETHING?! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Dearest Lovelies, how fair thee? Yeah, I don't know where that came from. Sick of the same old, same old, I suppose! WOOT, another update! See what happens when you give me your love via REVIEW/fav/follow? Haha, good things indeed!**

**Chapter Comments: Short, but sweet...I hope. Sorry, I put so many of you through torment in the last chapter, I tried to end your suffering quickly! You'll tell me I am sure, if I succeeded or not! I can't believe it, but we're coming quite close to the end, my dear readers! Have no fear though, Lovelies! I have been working on another piece in secret...Muahahhaahaha! (And also, I plan on making a continuation of this, possibly in M? Insert creepy waggly eye brows here.)**

**_Disclaimer:_ Sweet, Mavis! You know, I don't own this awesome shit, right? Fairy Tail is NOT mine!**

**Anywho...**

Ch. 13

"Dan Straight." The aged voice of Porlyusica caused the Knight to halt, an overwhelmed Lucy falling to her knees at the motion. The spirit mage cast her vision back to her Dragon and gasped audibly at the sight that met her eyes. "You are the Knight born to the town of Cedar, and currently a member of the cult, Zentopia. Are you not?" Porlyusica added menacingly. Lucy never noticed the fear that came over Dan's face though, as she watched the magnificent transformation she'd almost missed.

Natsu was shining a white gold, almost blinding to the naked eye. Slowly, his light grew brighter and his wings, tail, and horns became a deep red within that light. He very much became like a flame as his scales began to take on an orange hue, and his whole being rivaled the sun in color. In the now early morning dusk, his body resembled the rise of the sun on a new day. And a new day it was, after all. Lucy could not remove her eyes or blink; she was too stunned and too desperate for a true miracle to happen.

"P-porly-yusica! Please, have mercy! I'm to be married soon and—" Dan pleaded with the old sorceress.

"I'm well aware of your intentions, Dan Straight." The old woman cut his excuses off.

"Porlyusica, please tell me you're going to take this little bastard in! I'm trying my best to restrain myself, you know." Makarov groused, pointing angrily at the Knight. The old woman merely gave him an indifferent facial expression.

"Allow things, to unfold, Makarov. Be calm. I believe our young Dragon should deal with this as he pleases. He has earned it, has he not?" She mused, then added, "However, you two," Porlyusica pointed her staff to the twin dragon-slayers, "You two are definitely being punished. I've been chasing you far too, long." The dragon-slayers bowed their heads in shame.

All conversation was cut off, as Natsu's light was sucked into him, leaving him a human with scales, as his wings, tail and horns had been changed and removed already. Immediately after the light had been extinguished his scales however began to shimmer. He rose to his feet and opened his emerald gaze. Bending back and opening his jaw wide, he let out an infuriated Dragon's roar. Finally, Natsu's true fury showed, his fire burned the remaining scales from his skin sending ashes into the wind. He looked to Dan Straight and snarled, for the true Beast had now been awakened, through his human rebirth.

"You see, Makarov, Fairy Tail believed that I had been punishing Natsu for his behavior, and in truth I was, of course. However, it's clear to all, that this young man was not made into a Beast…he'd always been, a Beast. It's the love of his Nakama that keeps him in line. He needed to be reminded of that, my old friend." Porlyusica announced looking to the Master of Fairy Tail. She seemed almost proud of the young Dragon, and added, "Lucy Heartfilia had to realize she needed family, since for so long she was abandoned by her own and had been made to be too independent. I didn't want to curse the girl, but her father being the man he was, left me no choice. I will grant her freedom though, knowing that Natsu will take care of her." The group shared a mutual smile.

"Ji-chan, Porlyusica, please allow me to burn this man into a heap of ash!" Natsu hissed, his eyes taking on a lizard-like slant and his tongue literally aflame. His fists clenched and his body fell into a familiar stance, one that almost felt like a dream to the man, after almost a year of being a Dragon. His fury had given rise to his true powers, and behind him built with flames, stood the true Beast within him. The real son of Igneel had come out to play now, for he had only been a mere shadow of his true self before.

The clearing beside the castle was dead quiet. Members of Fairy Tail were not even alarmed by the scene, but Rogue and Sting quaked in their boots. Sting looked at his idol with awe. How had Sting ever forgotten Natsu's true self? Team Natsu plus Gajeel, cheered and Lucy cried out in excitement. Again she tugged on her wrist, still grasped firmly by Dan. However, as she looked up at her betrothed, she was amazed to see pure fear. On the second pull, she reclaimed her arm and scrambled away to the side of him. He never even reacted. Instead Dan brought his hands up slowly. He shook his head in defeat.

"I give up, Salamander. You can have her, I can't defeat you. You're a monster. A Beast." Dan muttered, turning to Porlyusica and holding his hands out to be cuffed.

"What the hell are you talking about, you freaking asshole?" Natsu screamed, ruining his cool look, his flames going out with a release of air as he stepped forward to punch the man in the face anyway, "Are you seriously telling me, I got all fired up after getting the snot kicked out of me, and now you don't want to fi-oomph" He was silenced by a body colliding into his, and slim arms wrapping tightly around his neck. He looked down and smirked. Lucy was looking up at him with happy, utterly loving, brown eyes, shining again with tears. Joyful ones this time, thankfully. "Okay, I'm over it." He settled, stroking her head gently and pulling her in close, tucking her under his chin and inhaling her scent as she cried in relief.

"What the hell do you mean you're over it, he just tried to take your hot-ass blond away from you?!" Makarov complained, having to be wacked upside the head by Porlyusica. Natsu merely glared at his pervy Master.

"Oi, ash-breath! Aren't you forgetting something? She's still an engaged woman!" Gray yelled out to them as he was brought back to proper size along with Erza, courtesy of the old woman.

"Yeah, you idiot, take the ring off her!" Gajeel added in teasingly. Natsu merely smiled mischievously their way, truly resembling a devil despite his now human form.

He grabbed up her small left hand and kissed it gently, looking into her beautiful eyes. His lips wandered until they came to the offensive jewelry. He bit onto the ring, completely fracturing and destroying the thing. He spit out the jewel in his mouth as if it were poison. Lucy blushed, and he kissed over her ring finger multiple times before reaching up to her neck with his other hand. He pulled her close to lean forehead to forehead with her.

"We're free now, Lucy." He whispered, heatedly. His nose nuzzled hers, and his mouth hovered above hers in uncertainty, his burning hot breath warming her chin. The girl grasped the boy by his hair and yanked him down, to meet her lips with his own. They both gasped in delight as their flesh finally met.

"Alright, that's enough brats!" Makarov yelled, breaking the couple apart before they could really even kiss properly. "We need to get back home to Fairy Tail, there's so much to do! Lucy needs a mark, Natsu needs a ring, Gray and Gajeel need to man up and confess to their women, Erza misses writing Jellal in prison no doubt, and well I'm tired and need a drink!" The Master laughed wickedly at his children's horrified and embarrassed stares, but still headed out towards the guild. Fairy Tail followed suit, as Porlyusica took the three troublemakers into custody, via magic handcuffs.

"Oi, Makarov! I just want you to know that I believe these dragon-slayers would do well in a proper environment, and may well be sent over to Fairy Tail, when I'm done with them." The ancient lady told the old man. He merely nodded his head in acknowledgment and continued leading his people back home. Sting and Rogue looked astonished and hopeful at the same time, like little kids.

"It's okay, we'll have plenty of time back at _home_, in Magnolia." Natsu breathed in her ear, kissing the side of her neck sensually as a promise. She sighed and squeezed him tightly, already addicted to his embrace. Though his soft tan skin was something she welcomed whole-heartedly, it was something she'd have to get used to, against her own, especially after the scales for so long.

Lucy and Natsu separated from one another unwillingly, mainly so that Natsu could help Gray, assist a grumbling injured Gajeel, in walking home. Lucy came up to Erza and received a hard hug that might leave an egg on her head, but the two chatted animatedly about life in Magnolia as they all walked home. The friends made plans and the two happy exceeds lead the group, in the air above. The sun was rising, the sky was blue, the air was warm, and all was right with the world at the moment. Life was good.

**A/N: Give it to me straight, peeps! Let me know how you feel! Not only about the chapter, but M continuation? T continuation? (Not going to lie, the perv that I am wants an M continuation, so you may have no choice in the matter! Haha!) Again I beg for love and affection, being the needy sap that I am...please? ;) Haha, love you guys!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi, Lovelies. :) Oh, this one is good. I'm happy. **

**But, I have to tackle the question I made last chapter, you know...continuation? M? T? At all?  
**

**I got many answers, and I know a lot were worried about the plot being non-existent in an M one. So, because I have no intentions upon making people feel uncomfortable or whatnot, I shall write a continuation in T and have M one-shots that correlate with the story whenever I wish. That way everyone is happy. I'll let you guys know when I'm posting these M scenes, and then you can decide whether to read them, and there will not be any plot in them, so no one will miss anything! ;) Okey Dokey? Good.**

**Also, I started a new story completely separate from this one, I had a reader confused and thinking it was a prequel or sequel...or both? How would that work I wonder? It is NOT. It's called, "Fate is a Fickle Lady" check it out maybe? Whoa, that kind of rhymed... **

**ON WITH IT!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fairy Tail...****  
**

**Anywho...**

Ch. 14

The very first thing that Lucy noticed about the town of Magnolia was of course the monstrous guild that towered over all the buildings, except the church. Fairy Tail was huge and decorated with happy, festive colors, that just made you feel at home from the start. The second thing that she noticed was the hustle-bustle, lively community. In short, the town was everything that Lucy, a girl who had never been outside of her family's ridiculously large estate, had hoped for and read about. Though, she did question why it was named Magnolia when its prized trees were rainbow sakura's. The moment was made even better however, when the man of her dreams grabbed ahold of her hand. Erza was now helping with Gajeel instead. Natsu and Lucy stared at one another for a moment.

"Ready for your new life, Lucy?" He whispered.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Then come with me, to Fairy Tail!" He laughed, and began dragging her as the whole group began running (or trying to, in Gajeels case) to their precious guild.

The moment they came up to the guild, Natsu let go of Lucy's hand and grinned. He kicked open the doors and howled that he was back. Or something like that, Lucy wasn't too sure what the maniac had said, for the minute he was in the door, he was swarmed. Soon after, Lucy herself was crowded. Mira Jane, Levi, and a bunch of other familiar looking mages surrounded her. She'd always wanted to be a part of Fairy Tail, and so she felt as though she knew everyone already.

"Brats, silence!" The Master hollered, as he grew into a giant (that made Lucy almost piss her pants) "Behold the safe return of our beloved Salamander, Natsu!" The guild cheered deafeningly, "And, a new member, Lucy Heartfilia!" Again the cheers were deafening, and Lucy briefly wondered if she'd made the right choice. "Let's PARTY!" Makarov screamed as he returned to his dwarf size. Really, Fairy Tail? Drinking before noon even? Cana Alberana, the guild alcoholic, was cool with it.

XXX

"What color would you like, and where, Lucy?" Mira smiled kindly, as Gray, the pant-less wonder, was thrown against the wall behind her painfully breaking a shelf full of glass bottles. Mira never blinked, but Lucy gawked, clearly horrified by the guild she'd been sworn into. She held out her right hand stiffly in shock.

"Pink, please." She squeaked. Mira gently put the stamp to her hand and as she pulled away it made a resounding magical pop. Despite her fears of the craziness surrounding her, Lucy looked at her hand in glee. Never would she have been allowed to mark her skin so boldly, if she'd had lead the life her father deemed respectable.

"Nice, color, Luce." His voice rumbled behind her. She turned and beamed at her Dragon.

"Thanks, Nastsu! Hey, where's your stamp at?" She wondered aloud, just realizing it was missing from his right arm. He smirked and shrugged.

"Mine was taken away long ago…I'd burned it off." He explained and grimaced. Lucy stared at him wide eyed. He explained further, "You've been told many times, by many different people, that I'm a Beast. Why so reluctant to believe it, Lucy? I was a bad ma-" She cut him off with her finger, and his eyes grew kind and shiny, looking at her. She was beautiful.

"No, you were grieving and that's over now. It's time to move forward, Natsu. Get your mark back, please." Lucy said gently, but firmly. Natsu smiled a goofy, crooked smile, and complied. The red Fairy Tail guild marking, sitting in its rightful place upon his upper arm, once again for all to see.

XXX

After a few hours or so, Lucy decided it was time to go apartment shopping, so out she went. Luckily, she was able to make a run for it while Natsu wasn't looking, for she knew he probably wanted her to move in with him. Lucy didn't want that though. She wanted to experience some independence and live on her own. She'd never really had a place to herself, well at least not a place she hadn't been forced into living at. Now that she was free, she was given her unending inheritance. Really, as the last Hearfilia, she could do whatever she wanted with her life. She was limitless it seemed. So, she went to find an apartment.

After hours of searching, she finally found it! A little condo-like apartment on Strawberry Street! It was very nice, and she immediately started buying furniture and other stuff, to make it a home. Lucy was just so proud and excited, she couldn't contain herself.

XXX

"Oi! Where the hell did Lucy go?" Natsu yelled over the noisy guild. He'd realized about an hour ago that she'd left, but didn't bother to worry, until he'd found out she'd been gone much longer than that. Erza told him that she'd seen Lucy slip out hours ago. Hours? Where the hell did she go off to?

Since no one had a clue, he decided to take the matter into his own hands. Natsu crashed outside in a hurry and began searching for her scent. It was easy to follow after so many months of having to know her every move. These habits were going to die hard, and he felt like Lucy was definitely going to enforce that they did.

"Oh my goodness, is that _him_?" He heard a woman say, and turned to see a couple holding onto each other tightly in fear, on the side street. The man stepped in front of the woman to protect her.

"Yeah, that's that _Beast,_ from Fairy Tail!" He answered. Natsu frowned and ran away from the couple, not wanting to get into it, just wanting to find Lucy.

"It's ashame, Fairy Tail used to be so respectable, now I'm not sure if they're really that trustworthy."

"I heard he had destroyed an entire city with his two bare hands!"

"Wasn't that _Beast_ supposed to be in punishment by Porlyusica? Man, has that old hag lost her touch or something?"

However, as he followed her scent around…He couldn't escape the public's notice nor their rude comments and whispers. Natsu's reputation indeed preceded him. And as he came upon a townhouse on Strawberry Street, he wondered how long it would take to fix things up with the people of Magnolia. He looked into the upper window of the building however, and found his girl. He jumped in through the open window without thought.

XXX

"Sweet Mavis, Lucy! You probably just gave me a damn concussion!" Natsu shouted above the screeching blond, rubbing the good sized egg on his head. A moment later she relaxed and dropped her now dented skillet.

"Dammit, Natsu! Don't just come in through the window like that, use the front door! You scared the crap out of me!" Lucy cried, still shaking. Natsu noticed this fact surprisingly and held open his arms.

"Come here, Luce-ey." He demanded huskily.

"No, you're a jerk. Go home; I'm not done unpacking all my new stuff." Lucy whined, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Nope, I'm not leaving until I get a hug and help you. I mean you have a really nice place after all." Natsu insisted with a smirk.

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK ***

"Coming!" Lucy called, and gave Natsu an annoyed look. She opened her door and was thoroughly surprised. It was a couple of townsmen that were no doubt her neighbors. She frowned.

"Hello, miss. We'd heard a scream and there have been sightings of the man named Natsu Dragneel, back in town. We just wanted to make sure a single young lady such as yourself, was okay." The man in the middle explained. Lucy had no idea what to do, she wanted to tell them off that Natsu was nothing to worry about, but something told her to just thank them and send them on their way as soon as possible instead.

"Oh, yes! Thank you, I'm fine, it was just a spider!" She laughed it off, clearly lying.

After a few more questions, the men seemed satisfied and went on their way. Lucy quickly shut and locked her door. She quietly came back into her living room, to see her Dragon slumped on her new couch. He didn't bother to look up, as she walked into the room. Instead of sitting by him, she decided to stay standing. She merely stared at the top of his head, admiring his pink locks, until he looked up finally and met her sad eyes.

"Well…I guess you've noticed reaction about me being back home, now." He clapped his hands together, lips tightened and green eyes revealing nothing. Lucy's eyebrows furrowed.

"The reaction? I think that's too bland a phrase for this situation, I believe the thought of Natsu Dragneel being the 'number one enemy of the public,' would have a closer ring to it." She bit her lip and continued, "People gave you weird looks all day, when you were out with us. I'm sure it must have been worse, just you walking out there alone!"

"Okay, yeah, they are pretty upset and worried about my presence and vocal about it." He exhaled and leaned back against the couch, "It doesn't matter though because I need to move forward with my life and Magnolia will learn that I mean them no harm, eventually. I can't blame them for being scared though, because I caused so much terror before. I mean I went from a national hero that little kids looked up to, to being the monster they were afraid was under their beds." The two met eyes, and Lucy gave in. She crossed the room and fell into the couch next to him. Natsu wasted no time in pulling her into him.

"Well, you'll be taking missions again soon, and that will help your reputation, so I guess that I shouldn't worry any. It'll all work out." Lucy sighed not knowing who she was trying to convince and leaned her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her arm in soothing patterns and they just sat a while.

XXX

"Good! The bed is up and ready, after all that hard work and cleaning everything is set up! Wooh!" Natsu exclaimed, just about to fall back on top of the pink covered mattress. Lucy grabbed him and yanked him up before he could even touch her blanket though.

"Oh, no! You are filthy, Natsu! You still haven't bathed since the fight! In fact none of us have! You should go ho-"

"We should just take a bath together and conserve water." Natsu smiled deviously. Lucy twitched, turning pink.

"Absolutely, not. Go home, Natsu!" She yelled, pushing the dragon-slayer out her door, or trying to rather. He wouldn't budge.

"Nah, you go take a bath and I'll take one after."

"Uh, no! This is my house, now leave!" She cried, punching him in the arm. He pretended to be hurt and pouted as he left reluctantly. However, a moment later he came back knocking on the door.

"What, Natsu?" Lucy questioned exasperatedly, swinging the door open with sass.

Hot lips met hers passionately. Lucy gasped, and his satin tongue took advantage and traced her teeth, invading her mouth. She hummed in delight as she drove her hands into his soft spiky hair. Natsu's calloused hands traced her hips, then grabbed up her waist and pulled her into his feverish body, a hand going to the nape of her neck to pull her deeper into his kiss. He moaned longingly as they had to pull away to catch their breaths. Arms still wrapped around each other they gasped, and Lucy flushed. Natsu attacked her neck the moment she turned her head in embarrassment, leaving a trail of heated kisses from her jaw to her collarbone and back up to her ear.

"I forgot to kiss you, good night," He murmured, then kissing her once more on the lips he added, "And remind you, that I love you." He smiled at her goofy looking face; she was a melted goo-ball for this man. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck inhaling her and leaving one more kiss there, before pulling fully away.

"I love you, too." Lucy whimpered, slowly letting go of him. How had she ever lived without him in her life? She closed the door, locked it, went to her bathroom and immediately set a bath. All the while, a tender smile sat on her face and a sparkle lit her eyes. Could life get this good really?

**A/N: This one makes me smile, not sure why entirely. Tell me your thoughts, ask me your questions! Well, as long as they pertain to the story...or if they don't then PM me. ;) Haha, hope you guys can agree with my decision on the continuation and I also hope that you'll enjoy my new story, too. If you check it out anyways! Love you guys! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Lovelies, I am officially crazy. Oh, hello by the way. Why am I crazy? Er, well...crazy-er... I am crazy because I stayed up writing this instead of a 4 page paper/rough draft due tomorrow. Hell, I even updated my other story before that! Luckily, It's due at 5:30 pm, which any good fellow procrastinator knows, is ample enough time! ;) **

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND HELLA, FOLLOWS AND FAVES! I love you guys! :)**

**Chapter Comments: I had writer's block at first...and then, I resorted to fluff because of it. I'd apologize, but it wouldn't be sincere. I like it, so hopefully you will too. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Anywho...**

Ch. 15

Lucy had barely gotten any sleep. After that heated moment with Natsu and the whole problem concerning his reputation, she was wired. It was now the early morning and she'd yet to barely sleep a wink.

Sighing audibly, she got up and got ready for her day. She would just simply go to the guild and see what would happen. Surely, it would all work out in the end. Lucy had never been so content and blessed in her life, so it would have to work out. Fate really was not so cruel as to let her hang, right? Heh, yeah, okay.

XXX

The guild was relatively empty, though that didn't shock Lucy much, given the hour. What did shock her however; was her Dragon slumped on a table sleeping. Mira Jane greeted her quietly before she could nudge him awake.

"Morning, Lucy! Natsu slept here last night, best not wake him yet. He'll probably be a bit grumpy." She commented while polishing glasses. Lucy came up to the bar and sat.

"Why didn't he go home, Mira?" Lucy questioned, feeling anxious.

"Well, his house is kind of, out of commission. Seems the years of abandonment and the angry townspeople being vengeful, ruined it. He plans on fixing it up after a job or two. Though honestly, I'm not sure he'll be able to get one by himself. He'll need Erza, so that her reputation may outweigh his own." Mira looked awfully worried, which made Lucy even more anxious.

"I actually am feeling the same fears, Mira. I mean we need to fix his reputation and restore the people's faith in him, before he can move forward. I want to believe that hard work alone can do it, but I'm not so sure," Lucy frowned, "Also, he'll have to live with me for a while longer if he's sleeping here on tables for crying out loud!" Mira smiled sweetly.

"Oh, you really are perfect for him, Lucy! Don't worry, Master and I will get him jobs one way or another, even if I have to accompany him myself!" She said devilishly, making Lucy cringe slightly.

XXX

Finally, an hour or so later people began showing up. The Master, Erza, Gray, and a bunch of others came rolling in. Lucy was pleased and delighted when she received warm greetings and friends on either side of her competing for her attention.

Then, Gray woke Natsu up.

As many of you probably can guess, that led to a brawl. Which led to a guild brawl, which then also led to an angry Erza, and finally Makarov even had to get involved. It was not even noon, and the people of Fairy Tail had already had their first fight of the day. You have to love it.

Before Lucy could really react to all that happened, she felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulders.

"Morning, Luce!" Natsu yelled, happily. Lucy winced and rubbed her ear, while pushing him off. He was still icky and un-bathed.

"Come on, we're going home, Natsu. You need a bath, otherwise you aren't coming anywhere near me! Do you have any spare clothes anymore?" She sighed, grabbing his arm. Mira answered for him.

"I have some extra clothes in the back for when Gray strips! I'll give them to Natsu, until he buys some new clothes!" Mira beamed dashing off. Natsu frowned.

"I don't want the clothes for the icy-bastard." He grumbled, for only Lucy to hear. She giggled.

"It's okay, Natsu. I'll just buy you some clothes later after you wash up, we'll go shopping." Lucy grinned, she loved shopping after all.

"No, I can get my own things. You shouldn't have to pay for anything of mine; it should be the other way around." He growled, obviously upset with the way things were at the moment.

"Well, too bad. I love you, so I'm buying you stuff. You'll tough it out, I'm sure." She smirked, playfully meeting his glare. He deflated and calmed.

"Alright, Lucy." They accepted the clothes from Mira and headed out for Strawberry Street.

XXX

As Lucy sat on her couch waiting for Natsu to get out of the shower, she couldn't help but admire Gray's choice in clothing. This outfit was at least tasteful, compared to what she usually saw Gray in; animal print or nothing. Then again, she realized Mira kept the clothing for him as back up, so maybe that was the reason they were nice. Her random musings were silenced when her bathroom door opened.

Out came a half-naked Natsu, and this is when Lucy realized a couple things. Natsu was in solely a towel, and she held his only clothing in her hands. Needless to say she burst into a blush brighter than the sun. Natsu merely laughed, and grabbed the clothing out of her hands. Warm flesh meeting her fingertips; she cried under her breath. She'd obviously forgotten about his wicked hearing. For he paused instantly at her sound and smiled dangerously, looking her up and down.

Green eyes met brown. Time shattered and fell around them. Lucy gulped, she felt pinned in her predators eyes, knowing that if she moved, he'd pounce.

"I should get dressed," He spoke tensely; "We have some shopping to do."

Lucy sighed in both relief and irritation as he left her alone to change. She decided to make some food in order to relieve her nerves, beginning to make a late breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast. She enjoyed cooking and it always relaxed her.

A couple minutes later she felt heated arms wrap around her waist, pulling her into his hot body. She hummed in satisfaction and surprise, both, as he sniffed along her hair and neck, making her shiver. Finishing the bacon, she began making the eggs and leaned into his gentle, but firm embrace, his chin sitting on top of her head as he watched her cook. Lucy was grateful he didn't try anything naughty while she was cooking, because she hated wasting food, though she suspected that to be the very reason he didn't.

As soon as she finished preparing the breakfast though, he turned her around and kissed her. A deep full kiss that lingered and left her breathless with need, he slid his hands down her sides and gripped her thighs, hefting her up onto the open kitchen counter space. He smirked as she squeaked with the sudden move. Now standing between her legs, he held her in an embrace comfortably, helping their height difference. He continued to kiss her languidly like they had all the time in the world. Lucy loved the feeling that there was no rush, that they could do whatever they felt like doing without haste. She bit his lower lip sensually sucking on it gently, making him groan. He growled and nipped her chin, tracing her jaw with his wet mouth, in retaliation. She sighed and relaxed in his hold, loving every minute of his attacks. His warm hands tickled the bare skin of her waist, and he briefly thanked Mavis, that she took a liking to mid-drifts all of a sudden.

Lucy jerked at the sudden feeling of his calloused hands groping her curvy waist, and in a counter-attack she decided to give him some of his own medicine. She licked his neck up and down openly and received a shudder from Natsu, egging her on to nipping and sucking at his skin paying particular attention to his scar.

Natsu tired quickly of being the only one receiving attention, and pulled her lips back to his roughly. He could kiss her forever if he didn't need air; her taste was as delicious as he'd dreamed. Slowly, he eased his fingers up to the edge of her shirt, dipping underneath the seam, to skim the softest of skin yet. She gasped and arched into his hands, ending their kiss with an audible popping noise, from their lips smacking together. They looked each other in the eyes, Natsu asking permission and Lucy granting it, as she leaned back on her hands waiting. He smiled crookedly and was just moving in on her, when a bang sounded in the living room. He swore, and pulled back allowing the shocked Lucy to hop down.

"Oi, Lucy! Nice place, you've got here!" Gray shouted as he strode in half-naked, an Erza following close behind.

"Indeed, a very nice place, Lucy!" She smiled happily. Natsu grumbled irritably, and Lucy smiled trying to hide her disappointment.

"Oooh, is that bacon?" Gray asked excitedly. It seemed their day had just begun.

**A/N: Hehe. ))Insert creepy serious face here.(( I need say no more. You guys know how needy I am by now. (I swear I'm not this nuts in real life, don't judge me too horribly!) ;) LOVE? Hahaha **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello, Lovelies! I know it's been too long. **

**First: I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE! I'M SO SORRY THAT I AM GOING TO BE CHEESY AND SAY, GOMEN NE SAI!**

**Second: Thank you for all the FAVORITES! And Reviews, and Follows! EVEN THOUGH I'M A DIRT BAG OF AN AUTHORESS FOR LEAVING YOU ALL HANGING! Seriously, I was getting so good at being faithful to my updates and then... *sigh***

**Third: I don't have a great excuse for being gone, like real world problems honestly...just Fairy Tail isn't an anime (AT THE MOMENT! THEY WILL COME BACK DAMMIT!) and I lost muse for a while, and started watching other animes and fangirling else where...oh please forgive me! **

**Chapter Comments: I suck, but I'm getting another story line rolling and I think it's going to be a good one! ;) Please, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**Anywho...**

_Previously…_

_"Oi, Lucy! Nice place, you've got here!" Gray shouted as he strode in half-naked, an Erza following close behind._

_"Indeed, a very nice place, Lucy!" She smiled happily. Natsu grumbled irritably, and Lucy smiled trying to hide her disappointment._

_"Oooh, is that bacon?" Gray asked excitedly. It seemed their day had just begun._

**XXX**

Ch. 16

"Shopping?!" Erza exclaimed dreamily, who knew the Knight loved it so much? The rest of Team Natsu shuddered.

"No." Natsu whined, "No, Erza you'll go crazy! I don't want to be out all day shopping!"

"Dude, shut it!" Gray elbowed him in the gut, looking up at the angry Erza with an angelic smile. However, of course they were pummeled anyway.

"Did you even consider what you're about to get yourself into, Natsu?" Erza began darkly, "Do you not realize the extremely bad reputation you have now? Before you went off the reservation, you were a hero, a foolish childish badass hero, but a hero nonetheless. Children looked up to you, Teenagers idolized you, and Adults admired and held respect for you. Your name meant courage, safety, and justice to the people of Magnolia and all of Fiore!" Erza thundered, than took a step closer to Natsu looking him right in the eye. "But, you snapped. You may be only human, but you caused people to see you as a Monster. Now, the moment you walk out that door into the real world, you will be seen as nothing more than a Beast." She whispered with sad eyes. The fire dragon-slayer visibly flinched, his head falling down, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Natsu-" Lucy murmured, and Gray squirmed uncomfortably. Erza simply stood there waiting.

"I did, I did snap and become a monster, for a long time I had been a Beast. So, that's understandable, Erza." His head sprang up and his eyes held a familiar fire in them, "But, really Erza, did you ever think that maybe I'd take their resent and fear? That perhaps, I'd see it as my last punishment and take it humbly? I will fix my reputation, but I know hiding and worrying and acting as though I have nothing to be sorry for will not accomplish anything."

"That's what I wanted to hear, my friend." Erza smiled gently, "Come, let us all go out then. I and Gray will still accompany you, for we've already decided that we will stand with you, no matter where you go." She squeezed his shoulder and reluctantly that Natsu grin came to view.

Lucy and Gray shared a surprised look with one another and then sighed.

"You know, Gray? Sometimes it feels like we're the only sane people in the room, you know?" Lucy asked calmly. She peered over at her friend and caught him just as he was pulling off his boxers, head nodding as if they were just having a normal conversation. She almost got whip-lash from turning her face away, bright red.

"What, what's the matter? I agreed with you." Gray questioned, before Lucy turned back to him furious.

"Gray, do not get naked in my home." She ground out before "Lucy" kicking him out the window, throwing his clothes out after him. "Who the hell was I kidding? Sane? My ass, no one is sane around here!" She grumbled, stomping back to a confused Natsu and proud Erza.

**XXX**

The whispers were deafening. Lucy could not possibly imagine how they must seem to her dear dragon. All around them villagers talked and fled and just made a general scene of the dragon-slayer coming back to town. Twice Erza had womped on vicious strangers who'd thought they could take the Beast on. Natsu was pissed for not being allowed to fight, but knew it was for the better if he didn't destroy things or people just yet, this early in his freedom.

"This is ridiculous; don't these people have anything else better to do, than to pick on Natsu?" Gray asked testily, as they attempted to go into a store. The team members were merely surprised by the lack of insult in Gray's comment and didn't get a chance to answer before the shop owner came running to the door stopping them in their path.

"Oh, no! No! I will not allow that _Beast _into my store!" The man fumed, shaking his arms in front of him severely. The man was obviously quaking in his shoes.

"Sir, really I am the Titania of Fairy Tail, I can assure you that nothing bad will come of my comrade shopping here at your store. He will have nothing but the best of manners." Erza swore with her hand above her heart, but the store keeper still refused her.

"No, nothing you say will change my mind, honestly how can any of us trust that guild of yours anymore? Taking in such filthy creatures like the Black Steel, the Water Woman, and now the Beast? Not even the great Titania can over shadow that great stain upon the world!" The man preached his knees visibly wobbling with fear. Erza's aura turned black, and Lucy launched herself into a restrictive cocoon around her friend immediately, trying to save the man's life.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING YOU SIMPLE FOOL!" The knight bellowed, pulling against Lucy's hold, the men cowering before them, "HE WAS A LEGEND, A HERO! HE SLIPS UP AFTER THE DEATH OF A LOVED ONE, AND YOU ABANDON HIM AND TREAT HIM LIKE TRASH?! WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE ARE YOU?!" Erza thrashed and finally Lucy called upon Taurus to hold the woman back for her.

"Calm yourself, Erza! It's not worth it; you'll only make matters worse!" Lucy called soothing her friend enough to quiet her and remove her team to another location, the park.

"That bastard! What does he know, what do any of them know of Natsu's pain, of Fairy Tail's pain?" Erza now paced amongst her friends.

"I don't know how we're going to fix this." Gray mumbled, head down, so sullen that he didn't even strip.

"I told you we don't need to." Natsu answered simply, "It will simply run its course." The group looked to him and frowned.

"I just…I just can't take it, Natsu!" Erza sighed, "It's just, just so horrible!" She began to shake, and to the surprise of her friends one lone tear streamed down her beautiful face as she grabbed at her mouth in pain. "Es-specially, since I know, I know J-jellal, will be seen the same way! How are we ever going to be happy again when our, our precious nakama cannot even live their lives freely? I'm just so sad!" Erza continued to cry, and slowly Natsu moved to comfort her, dragging her into a hug. She truly sobbed then and buried her face in his shirt.

"Let it out, Erza." Natsu simply murmured, as Gray came up to them and pet her head gently, causing her to trap him into the hold too, making a group hug. Lucy smiled gently at the trio of friends, and turned to go to a store so she could get their errands done.

**XXX**

"WHERE WERE YOU?" The frightened dragon wailed as he grabbed his blond girl up into his arms squeezing unmercifully.

"Bones…crush….p-pain…" Lucy squelched out as her love finally dropped her. She caught her breath before answering, "I got all the stuff on our lists!" She gave the respective buyers their things and smiled happily, meanwhile the group who'd been searching for her gawked.

"You bought us all the stuff we needed? Free?" Gray asked.

"Oh my!" Erza gasped as she found an extra, pretty, blue sundress in her bag. She looked up at Lucy in wonder, "It's so cute! Thank you!"

"You shouldn't have spent so much money, Luce-ey." Natsu reprimanded. She merely shot him a look.

"Oh, you're just worried about your food money, no worries. My inheritance will last all the way to my grandchildren." Lucy huffed. The group went bug-eyed at this, for they'd not known how great her inheritance had been.

"Wh-what?" Natsu squirmed, uncomfortable.

"Hail, Princess Lucy!" Gray saluted. Lucy frowned and turned to Erza, hoping for a more normal reaction.

"It's just so blue, like his hair, like the sky, so blue."

Lucy twitched, what on Earthland had she wanted to join this whack-a-doodle guild for?

**A/N: Again, forgive me for the horrible updating and please let me know how you feel! Yell at me if you must! :(( Review? Fave? Follow? Please? (As a side note, I just love poor Erza! I find her character very fun! Okay, I'm done now, really... :))**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello, my Lovelies! I am back! Yes, too long, I know! However, you're used to it by now right? ;) This time my excuse is that it's Summer, and for once my life is more important than fiction...okay maybe not more important... lol **

**I want to give a big THANK YOU to all my Reviewers and Follows and Faves! They make me so happy guys!**

**Chapter Comments: I like this one. Which is funny because I never like my writing, but I approve! Yay! Anywho, got the storyline a flowing and some character goodness gelling, and oh gee whiz idk where I'm going with this...lets just get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Anywho...**

Ch. 17

Lucy sighed for the millionth time that day. She'd finally escaped her crazy dragon-slayer and gotten into her beloved bathtub. What a day. Natsu had taken such criticism. Erza had really had an overwhelming day too because of the townspeople. Gray and Lucy really were the only ones left at peace by the people, well relatively anyways. Seems that the rumor of the Heartfilia Heiress being in Magnolia, and being Fairy Tails little Princess, had been confirmed by a reliable source. A source she'd die to get a hold of. So even though the others had failed to notice, due to Lucy slipping away from the group during their touching little moment in the park, the town had started reacting to her as others had before. Greetings anywhere from Lucy-sama, Lucy-hime, Heiress Lucy, Lady Luck, Lady Lucy, and etcetera were coming from the people. She didn't know what to do, but tell them there was no need to address her in such a formal way. Which never worked.

"I guess I'm not really going to get my fresh start after all." She whispered to herself as she got out of the tub and dried herself off. Lucy began dressing and was not entirely shocked when the man on the other side of her bathroom door barged in. She blushed red and covered her chest, since she'd yet to put her shirt on.

"Lucy, Happy and I made dinner!" He beamed proudly.

"Get the hell out, you idiot!" Lucy screeched, kicking him into the next room and slamming the door shut. "What an asshole." She mumbled.

XXX

Surprisingly, the dinner was delicious. Lucy had completely believed that Natsu would be an awful cook, but she was wrong.

"It's not bad, Natsu. Thanks for making dinner." Lucy smiled at her dragon gently. He grinned and then frowned after a moment of taking in his girls face.

"You know, you've seemed awfully upset today, Lucy. What's the matter?" He questioned her, and she blushed. She hadn't expected him to notice any of her troubles, when he had so many of his own. However, he kept surprising her, he constantly was wondering where she was and how she was doing. It was a comfort knowing that just because he had been under a spell, didn't mean he didn't care for her. He was caring for her even now after freedom.

"I, well," She hesitated telling him what was on her mind, "It's just that those townspeople just made everyone feel horrible today, and then the moment I was by myself, they started praising me for my being the Heartfilia Heiress, they called me Princess," Lucy paused and sighed, "I just didn't think it would happen again. That even after the spell was broken that people would react to my family status like that, I mean I was cursed the same as you, and yet I'm a Princess and you're…well, you're considered a beast. It's just sad." Lucy ended.

"Well, that's pretty normal, Luce." Natsu answered smiling a bit, "You know, you are a Princess. To this country you are anyhow, to me you definitely are, and you never went on a rampage wiping out several towns."

"B-but, it's unfair that you're treated—"

"That I'm treated like what, Lucy?" Natsu cut her off, "Like a Dragon that had guarded a pretty little Princess in a tower far, far away?" He laughed and Lucy glared.

"You're not taking any of this seriously are you?" Lucy argued.

"Nope, I'm taking it as seriously as it needs to be taken. I am a dragon-slayer after all and you are a Princess, the townspeople can see me anyway they like as long as they know you're off the market. I said earlier how I know it will be slow-going, but the people of this country will eventually trust me again." He answered.

"You're too good to those people, Natsu Dragneel." Lucy whispered, leaning her face towards his over the dining table. He leaned into her obligingly.

"I didn't use to be, and if they do anything against you, I won't be, but you know that, Lucy." He spoke huskily, and without another word sealed their lips.

"I still don't like how they treat you." Lucy whimpered between kisses, as he stood up and dragged her up to him.

"Hush, it's cuddle time." He murmured against her skin, throwing them onto her bed.

Lucy hummed happily as he squeezed her into a comforting hold, placing her head on his shoulder and breathing her in.

"They liiiiiiiiiiiiike each other!" Happy trolled, as he laid at their feet and curled into a ball.

"Isn't that really obvious, you stupid cat!" Lucy shouted, pulling out of the embrace just to glare at the exceed. Natsu laughed and tugged her back into his chest.

"Yeah, Happy, we looooooooove each other," Natsu sang, "Right, Lucy?" He asked, while once again invading her mouth rudely.

"Mmmf, mmmhmmmmmm."

"You might wanna nap on the couch, buddy." Natsu chuckled as he watched his cat dart out of the room.

The moment the animal was out of the room, he flipped the blond mage onto her back and caressed her cheek, while nipping at her neck affectionately. She giggled and pulled on his hair while arching into his body. Slowly he stroked down her sides, taking the time to leave a nice marking on her neck. Lucy took this opening in his defenses and peeled off his precious scarf throwing it over the bedpost, then latched onto the scar on his neck. He gasped at her quickness and the feelings she stirred while marking his neck. He buried his nose into her hair and shuddered.

"You're amazing, Luce."

XXX

"Master, we need to do something." An alto voice demanded.

"Yes, Master, I am going to get angry." A soprano voice agreed.

"Oh Mavis, will I ever get to retire?" Master Makarov whined, for Erza and Mira had stomped into his office early that day telling of all the trouble with the townspeople. They absolutely did not trust Fairy Tail anymore and mistreated not only Team Natsu minus Lucy, but also every other guild member. It was bad for business and lifestyle.

"Master!" Erza and Mira chorused with disapproval.

"Okay, yeah, I know! That damn Salamander, home for two days and already causing trouble! To think he hasn't even destroyed anything yet!"

"Master, you did know this was going to happen, so it's not entirely Natsu's fault." Mira reasoned, Erza nodded.

"Mehhh, I suppose not, and he isn't costing the guild an arm and a leg yet, so I really shouldn't be too annoyed, right?" He glanced at the worried female mages. "Alright, what do you suppose we do, girls?"

XXX

"Natsu-nii!" The young boy shouted, no more than twelve. "The neighborhood kids keep saying awful things about you! Things like, you're a murderer and destroy everything in your path! They say you're a monster!" Romeo steamed in front of his hero, throwing fists excitedly. The two of them were sitting in the guild by the bar.

"Ahh, Romeo, let it be. It means nothing, they're not hitting you are they? Then let it be, and if they do touch you, burn them to a cris—"

"What Natsu is trying to say, is beat them up, remember no magic using against common kids!" Macao gave Natsu a look as he interjected.

"Oh, yeah, exactly what yours pops said!" Natsu laughed nervously while smiling. He had no idea why this child still looked up to him in any way, but he didn't want to ruin it now.

"Yeah, yeah, okay Dad. I gotta go Natsu-nii! I gotta go on a mission with Wendy!" Romeo beamed. This got Happy's attention.

"Oh, is Charle going? Ooh, Natsu can I go? Can I go, please?" Happy begged, Natsu of course complied.

"Yeah, Happy, take care of the little man for me!" He smirked, high-fiving Romeo before he left.

"You know," Macao began taking a seat next to Natsu at the bar, "That kid of mine is really something special, Salamander." The father looked into the Dragons eyes seriously, "Never, not one moment, had that kind boy doubted you. It was always 'oh, Dad, Natsu-nii will come around no worries' or 'Dad, Natsu-nii will be home soon, right? The things the townspeople say are all just big fat lies, right?' You're always going to have somebody in your corner, kid." Macao slapped Natsu on the shoulder before getting up to walk away, "Just thought you should know that."

Natsu couldn't help but feel a tear well up in his eye, it had been a long while since he'd let out a good cry, but it seemed life was bound and determined to make him do it lately. He breathed deeply and shook his head, he had to stay strong. If he didn't stay strong for his nakama then they'd feel even worse for him, and that was the last thing he wanted. So he bit his lip, turned to the new member and barkeep, Kinana, and ordered a fire-whiskey hard.

XXX

Lucy frowned.

"Dammit, you stupid ash-hole! You burnt my favorite shirt!" Gray cried.

"How the hell would anybody know that, you dumb snow cone! You never wear shirts!" Natsu screamed back.

Lucy huffed.

"I do too, I just…tend to change clothes, A LOT!"

"Yeah, okay, and I don't burn things down, I just like the new scenery!"

Lucy stomped.

"Oh, screw you, you easy-bake-oven!" Gray countered.

"Oh, HELL NO! You did not just compare my powers to a fucking light-bulb-box! You ice-pick!" Natsu fumed, smoke filling the room.

"Well at least it was creative and non-repetitive like 'ice-pick!'" Gray pointed out.

"OH, YEAH? WELL-"

Lucy attacked.

"Natsu, Gray, for the love of Mavis either shut the hell up, or I am going to be opening a whole-lotta Lucy-kicks on your asses!" The celestial mage burst, an Erza-like dark aura coming from her body in waves. The guild watched with pleasure as the men reacted the same as if it were the red head herself.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Aye, sir!"

Lucy smiled.

XXX

Finally, the boys were calm. Sitting next to Lucy at the bar. Behaving themselves. When suddenly it dawned on the blond mage, that she'd seen neither Erza nor Mira that day.

"Hey, guys, where's Mira and Erza?" She questioned cutely. Gray shrugged and Natsu began looking around.

"I don't know, maybe a mission?" The ice mage guessed, shivering as the idea of the two pairing up against some poor soul, came to mind. Natsu shared his vision, but began sniffing around anyway.

"Uhh, I think," He paused a second, eyebrows pursing, "Yeah, they're in Makarov's office."

The threesome looked up at the office with a mixture of curiosity and dread. What could possibly keep the Demon, the Titania, and the Master of Fairy Tail in a room for so long?

"We ought to pretend we never realized this, you know." Gray peered over at Natsu.

"What?" Lucy was lost.

"Aye, we should." Natsu returned Gray's gaze for a moment. Than they both gave a knowing smirk, and before Lucy could even react they were up knocking on the Master's door.

"W-what? I thought you said, no!" Lucy exclaimed, running after them.

**A/N: Woot! Another chapter is out! Did you like it? :) You know how I am, I NEED your Reviews, Faves, Follows, peeps! Seriously, could I maybe get a big 200 reviews this time? Pretty Please? With a Natsu on top? hahaaha! xD**


End file.
